


Gold Dreams and Things Obscene

by plutonie



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: AU works, F/M, Fluff, Not Beta Read, chapters dont tie in with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 22,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutonie/pseuds/plutonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mix of different AU's I've stumbled upon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ghosts in love AU

"Sooo... How did you die?" The boy asked, looking at her from the corner of his eyes. She sighed, kicking her feet to a beat she had stuck in her head for years.

"Don't people usually ask for their names first?" She retorted, glaring at him. He grinned.

"We aren't exactly people anymore, lady."

"Don't call me lady! I can't be that much older than you!" She turned to face him, a frown pulling at the corners of her mouth. "And my name is Kamiki Izumo."

"And mine is Okumura Rin. Is it okay to ask how you died now?" He turned to face her, the grin slipping into a snarky expression. Izumo could have punched him, but she didn't want to drive away the boy... no matter how annoying he was. 

"I was involved in a satanic ritual. You?" She talked fast, long desensitized to the fact that she died. 

          Rin shifted, playing with the ends of his shirt. Izumo's lips tightened, and she decided not to push. They sat in an awkward silence, her going over his features, and him finding new things to adjust on his person. His eyes were a bright blue, and his hair was dark, and Izumo was reminded of someone she might have seen passing by when she was alive. Alive. The concept seemed so forge in to her now, having been dead for almost twelve years now. 

"15." Rin said, looking up at her, blue meeting red. She sputtered, pinkening. 

"What?" She asked, her voice tight. She was avoiding his gaze, pretending that she hadn't been staring at him. 

"I'm 15. I d-died a week before my birthday." 

"Oh..." She paused, trying to figure out how old she was when she died. "I think I was 15 too, or maybe 16."

"So I really can't call you lady, can I?" He said. 

"Nope." 

"How long will we be here?" 

"Forever." It tasted like poison on her lips, and she glared at the ground. 

"If it makes it any better, I'm glad I'll be spending forever with you. You aren't too bad." Rin said, his voice thick. Izumo's head shot up, watching as he quickly blinked away tears. She smiled at him. 

"I'm glad too..."


	2. I'm seeing you everywhere AU

Izumo noticed him this morning, after walking out of her apartment there was a new person at the bus stop. He had his black hair covered by a bright blue hat, and his winter jacket was a steel grey. He was fidgeting, playing some game on his phone that involved a lot of tapping. She stood a respectful distance next to him, staring at the cars that passed. Izumo moved her scarf so it was looser, getting warm.

The bus came three minutes later and the man got off the bus before she did.

It had to be a coincidence, she thought, staring at the man from the bus stop walk into her store. Izumo frowned, and watched as he turned to go down the cereal aisle. An old man waddled up to her till, a small smile on his face. 

"Good morning Mr. Yamada, is this all for you today?" She said, smiling back at the old man who was a regular customer. He put up his three apples, two magazines, and five candy bars, chuckling. 

"You should know me better than than, Ms. Kamiki. It's the same thing I get everyday." He spoke in a soft voice as he teased her, looking up at her with wrinkled eyes. Izumo rang each thing up slowly, enjoying her daily talk with Mr. Yamada.

"True, but I am required to ask by management." 

"Ahh, Ms. Kamiki, please keep the change as a tip." He handed her 25 and left the store. She blinked, looking at the merchandise the man had left, shoved the money into the till, and ran out after him.

"Mr. Yamada! Your bag!" She yelled after him, holding the plastic bag in the air. The cold air stung her face, and she watched as he turned around, a shocked expression on his round face. He hurried back to the store, and she met him half way. 

"Old age must be getting to me," He chuckled, taking the bag from her hand. "Thank you, Ms. Kamiki."

"No problem, have a good day." She smiled down at him before going back into the store.  Breathing onto her fingers, she didn't notice the man coming out of the doorway as she was going in. The collision jolted her, and Izumo clutched to the man's jacket, trying to keep herself from falling over. She looked up with a glare. "Hey! Watch where you're going!"

The man looked down at her with shocked blue eyes, and she found herself hesitating. The bus stop man muttered sorry and stepped around her, his face red.  Izumo watched as he hurried away, confusion filling her. He didn't buy anything. 

 Seeing the man the third time was the last straw for her. She was walking into her apartment building, when she spotted him in the hallway. Anger surged as they met eyes, and she stormed over to him. He blinked down at the small lady, confused at the sudden closeness of them. 

"Umm," He said, looking around the empty hall. A finger jabbed into his chest and he frowned as he backed up. "Excuse you."

"No reason to be excused, bus guy," The Izumo hissed, jabbing him again. "why are you following me?" 

"I'm not?" 

"You are too! I saw you two other times today!"

"We sorta live in the same city, lady!" He rose his voice, glaring down at her. 

"Shut up! I draw the line at being followed home!" She raised her voice higher than his, cheeks darkening with fury. 

"I was here before you!" 

"You were waiting for me to get here? You creep!"

"You're the creep, creep!"

"That's a horrible comeback! Didn't you think of any good ones during your time following me?" She yanked him by his collar to her level, and he had an up close look at her eyes, which now looked red. He grabbed her scarf in return, the cold fabric crunching in his hand. 

"That doesn't even make sense!"

Two doors opened, with two joint gasps. 

"Rin!"

"Izumo!" Hands separated the two, and Izumo allowed her roommate to pull her away from the two boys. 

"What did I say, Rin?" Rin took a breath in, before his brother cut him off and shoved him into the open door. He left with a glare directed at Izumo, and she sneered back at him. 

"I am so sorry for Izumo's actions, Mr. Okumura. Izumo, apologize." Paku tugged and Izumo's arm held in her death grip and Izumo glared at her roommate. 

"You know this guy?" She asked, pointing at Mr. Okumura. 

"Yes, he and his brother are our new neighbor's so I would rather not come out and find you two at each others throats again..."  Izumo glanced at the man who was standing awkwardly in the hall. He looked almost exactly the same as the man- Rin- maybe slightly more mature. He also had square glasses that he pushed up with with a steady hand. 

"I also apologize for my brothers actions, I'll keep him from bugging you from now on."

They parted, Izumo being pushed into the room by a still apologizing Paku. As soon as the door shut, Paku turned around, cheeks tinted. 

"What the hell, Izumo?"

"He was following me! Or so I thought..." Izumo had a sinking feeling in her stomach, and covered her face. "Ohh, Paku I'm so embarrassing."

"You're finally catching on?" Paku was furious, and rightfully so. Izumo groaned, and sunk into one of the kitchen chairs as Paku continued  to lecture her on 'how to act like a nice fucking person for once'.

Across the hall Rin was getting the same talk. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (They date three months later)


	3. Not dead AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty sad, but it gets better I promise!! I really liked this AU, so I was excited to do it. It takes place after Izumo gets rescued.

She ran as far as she could, legs giving away after she was surrounded by trees. First Mike and Uke... now Rin. She didn't want to believe that he was dead, he  _couldn't_ be dead, he was the son of Satan for God's sake! Izumo took a shaky breath, lungs burning and not giving her enough oxygen. Dead. Her mind couldn't grasp the concept. They boy she's seen so many times bounce back from attacks that would put even the best exorcist out of business, dead? 

_'Nobody could survive in an explosion that big, not even Satan's kid.'_

_'If he was still alive he would be back by now.'_

_'I'm so sorry for your loss.'_

_'I'm here if you want to talk about it, Izumo.'_

Izumo screamed, and gave into her sobs, arms wrapping around her stomach. Rin had helped her cope after the Illuminati testing. He understood her, and as much as she hated to admit it- she grew closer to the seemingly mad boy. She gave into her trust and it backfired completely on her. His smile would brighten her day. His calm, soothing voice would talk her away from thoughts and dreams of black flames and dead mothers. His raised eyebrow as she demanded he teach her to fight, to grow stronger so she wouldn't have to rely on others. She would be damned if she wouldn't become an exorcist now. And she guess she really was damned. Damned from the start. Izumo gripped herself tighter, trying to breath through her crying. 

Today was his funeral. 

She couldn't go, halfway there she backed out and ended up in the middle of some forest, ditching her borrowed black car on the edge of the woods. Her black flats were somewhere along the way, flung off her feet as she ran. She didn't have the will to go and get them. She couldn't do anything except for lay there. The sobs slowed, and she sat as it started to downpour.  _The sky has taken my tears..._  Izumo thought, closing her eyes. She could get through this, she had to get through it. Death was irreversible, and crying in the woods wouldn't bring him, or anyone back. It was nice though, so let the rain rinse her of the pain and replace it with numbness.  _  
_

Izumo must have fallen asleep. The sky was dark, and her eyes were almost stuck together. She rubbed them, shocked at how her hands felt ice cold. It had stopped raining, but the dampness stuck in the air and she was positive that the dress was now ruined beyond repair. Izumo sat up, leaning against the tree behind her. Bark dug into her back, and she sighed, looking up at the stars. It was a clear night, the rain clouds gone. 

"Izumo?" The voice was quiet, and Izumo closed her eyes tight, not wanting to look at the person in front of her. 

"What do you want." She whispered, trying to keep tears from popping up again. Ghosts were common, and Rin didn't seem like the person to let go that easy/ 

"Why are you out in the cold?" She snorted, bringing her arms around her legs. 

"Why are you here?" 

"I came to bring you back." She couldn't help but peek an eye open at that. Blurry vision focused slowly on Rin's worried face, dried blood flaking on his cheek, and Izumo was shocked at how solid he was for a ghost. 

"Did I die too?" She didn't feel dead, but she didn't quite feel alive either. Rin frowned at that, and reached for her. Izumo jerked as his warm hand touched her bare arm, letting out a shaky breath. 

"You're freezing, Izumo. And no, you're not dead." Ghosts shouldn't be this warm. Izumo shakily touched his face, then ran her hands down to his shoulders. She laughed, tears falling from her eyes, and pulled him into a tight hug. 

"You're not dead, you're not dead." She sobbed into his neck, not caring as her tears wet his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up, holding her tight to his chest. 

"I'm not dead." He repeated, voice thick. Warmth covered her, and she opened her eyes to see blue flames dancing over her skin. Izumo blinked at them, then up into his eyes. He seemed more worried for her, then the fact that he came back from the dead. Izumo impulsively reached up, pulling his face down to hers before lightly brushing her lips over his. As she pulled away, his cheeks were red and his eyes were wide. 

"Please don't leave," Izumo blinked sluggishly at him, eyebrows tightening as she glared at him. She hit him as hard as she could, but it seemed to have no effect on him. "I will kill you myself if you do, I swear to God."

"Y-yep, I think you've lost your marbles. Did you hit your head when you were running? I better have Yukio look over you..." He stuttered, looking forward at the clearing ahead. Izumo blinked, and rested her head against his chest, listening to his rabbit heartbeat. She let herself drift off to the sound of it's thumping, and Rin looked down at her, eyes soft. "And don't worry," He said more to himself than her. "I don't plan on leaving just yet..."


	4. demon/ demon hunter AU

"Release your hold on her demon." Rin hissed, glaring into the pure black eyes of his currently possessed girlfriend. The demon grinned.

"Why? Are you going to tell your dada on me?" It raised an eyebrow, and Rin fought pouring holy water over the beast.

"How did you know about him?" 

"It's pretty fuckin' obvious, boy. Like, you don't get not recognized while being Satan's son. Wheres the other one? I would rather relay the message through him, but this girl was the closest  _and_  I'm getting a kick out of how serious you are right now." The words sounded strange in Izumo's voice. 

"What message? Will you leave after you deliver it?" The demon would be long gone if it wasn't for the fact that it was in Izumo's body. It shrugged, rolling Izumo's shoulder. 

"I sorta like this body... maybe even more than you do..." It waggled her eyebrows suggestively and Rin flushed. 

"Shut up! Give me the message and get the fuck out of here!" 

"Fine! You are definitely no fun," The demon pouted then sighed. "I don't see how she puts up with you." 

Rin waited as the demon fidgeted in the chair it was tied to, the seal under it holding it in its place. The demon hadn't been to gentle on Izumo's body, he could see a black eye start to form, and she had several cuts on her arms and legs. The demon closed Izumo's eyes, hiding the pure black from him. 

"Satan is declaring war on everybody up here, you have a year to get ready, annndd... oh! Satan says if you give him another bottle of holy water he will kill everything you love! I'll see you on the battle field!" The demon winked and left Izumo's body in a rush of black. She groaned, her head lolling to her shoulders. Rin waited a moment, his heart pounding. 

Satan declaring war? 

"Hey Rin? It would be fantastic if you would let me out of this! Rin?" He looked at Izumo, pure panic on his face.  

_Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a little different spin on this one than I thought I would, mainly because I wanted to do this pretty bad. As always, I hope you enjoy! (This is getting more hits than I thought it would like woah man hello)


	5. runaway noble and confused commoner

"Quick! I need you to hide me!" The girl blinked at Rin, red eyes crinkling at the corners as she tried to figure out what was going on. Rin looked around. He could hear the guards coming, yelling his name, but he couldn't see where they were. "Peasant we have no time! They are almost here!" 

"Did you just call me peasant?" The girl asked, now glaring at him. Rin groaned. The girl shoved him into the wall behind him, raising her hands to tangle in his hair and pushed her lips against his. He froze, not sure what to do, hands hovering. She pressed into him and yanked his head further down. 

"That sound you heard, Stephen? That was just some horny kids!" A deep voice called, and Rin responded to the kiss, trying to play up the horny kids act so the guard wouldn't recognize him. The girl moved her head, turning to the sound of the guard's voice. Her hands locked Rin's head in place, and he pressed his lips into her neck, trying to hide his face. 

"A little privacy, Sir?" The girl said. Her neck vibrated as she spoke, and Rin fought the surge of desire that filled his chest. The guard snorted and walked away, muttering about back in his day. The girl waited for a moment before shoving away from Rin. She glared at him, wiping her mouth. "You better talk fast, pretty boy, because you are this close to getting the shit beaten out of you." 

"I uhh-"Rin was cut off by a fist to the face. He fell to the ground, holding his cheek. 

"Well that was a bit closer than I thought it would be." The girl said, rubbing her fist. She frowned at herself, then looked down at him with the strange red eyes. He glared up at her, and stood, standing a distance away from her. 

"Thanks for that," He could taste blood in his mouth, and could already feel it bruising. "I honestly didn't expect that from someone your size..."  _  
_

The girl crossed her arms and glared at him. She was about a head and a half shorter than him, and looked like a doll in her little village dress. Her dark hair was let loose, uncommon for the peasants. Rin noticed the dirt that was covering her arms, and the fading bruises under the dried mud. He frowned, and looked behind him. The girl sighed angrily, and grabbed his wrist.

"Follow me,  _Sir._ After we're inside you are telling me everything, got it?" She said, her voice lowered. Rin nodded, and put his hood up. 

"That was the plan, milady." She turned back to him, giving him a look of distaste before tugging him closer to her. She hooked her arm over his, and motioned for him to lean his head down. 

"Don't talk, don't look at anyone, don't do anything. Follow me and be pretty." She whispered, leading them into a court yard full of peasants. Rin grinned. 

"So you think I'm pretty?" He teased. He got an elbow to the gut, and the girl moved faster through the crowd. A slim man noticed them, his pink hair shinning in the sunlight, and he bounded over to them. The girl tensed, and steered them the other way, swearing under her breath. Rin followed her quick strides, dodging through people in the crowd. 

"Wait! Izumo!" Someone called. The girl looked behind her shoulder, and shouted back. 

"Leave me alone! I don't have time for you right now!" She called back. "Damn him to hell and back." She cursed to herself, turning into an alley. 

"Do you live across town or something?" Rin asked as she released his arm and stepped forward to look around a corner. "Izumo?"

She groaned, rubbing her temples. 

"Great, now you know my name." She said in mummer. 

"Mine's Rin if that helps any." He offered, trying to ignore the smell that filled the air. Izumo tensed, her fingers frozen mid motion, and she slowly looked over to him, her mouth open. 

"Rin," She said in a hushed voice. Rin nodded, confused as to why she was suddenly cold to him.  "I punched the prince... I  _kissed the prince_...."

"It's okay! I'm sorta on the run right now, so even if I did want to punish you I couldn't." Izumo had covered her face, which was fluctuating between ashy to bright red. She looked at him through her fingers, eyes narrowing.

"Why are you on the run?" 

"I found out some not so pretty things about the kingdom, and I'm going to go stop whats going to happen before it can happen." Rin knew he would have to travel to the Elysium, the place where the beast will originate from. It would be difficult to do alone, even if he did have Satan's Fires, whatever those were. He would need all the help he could get. 

"Great. First being under supervision by an idiot, now I have to deal with a heroic runaway prince." Izumo said it so quietly he almost couldn't hear it. He probably wasn't supposed to hear it, but something interested him. 

"What about a trade?" 

"What?" 

"A trade. You get to leave the city and ditch whoever is following you, and I get a partner for my mission." He said the words carefully, watching her face closely. She blinked, then grinned, sticking her hand out. 

"Deal, but we have to stop at my house before we leave. I have to grab a few things." She started to jog down the alley, motioning for him to keep up. "Try to stay right next to me, I don't live in the best part of town." 

Rin nodded and matched her pace, which was surprisingly quick. They were close to her house, which was basically a glorified shack in between two tall buildings. She told him to wait in the alley, and went inside of the house. A moment later there was a yell, and the pink haired man took the door with him as he flew out. There was steam coming from his chest, and Rin had the feeling Izumo was a magic user. True to her word, she only grabbed a bag that was tied to her back. As she walked over to him she bent down to check on the man she attacked, touched his head softly. His hand shot up, closing around her wrist. She struggled to get out of his grip, and Rin started to jog over, closing the distance in three strides. Izumo glared up at him, raised her other hand and punched the man in the face. He was out cold, and Izumo stood, motioning for him to help her pick him up. 

Together they carried the man inside, and tied him to a chair. 

"Won't he--"

"He won't die, he could get out of these in a moment. He uses black fire magic."  She glared at the man. "If he follows us, I'm killing him first chance I get, okay?" 

Rin blinked at the sudden shift of tone in her voice. 

"Okay. Should we get going?" He looked outside at the rapidly darkening sky.  Izumo shook her head, and went to the door. 

"Yeah, I guess we should." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I played to much Skyrim today so this sorta turned out a Skyrim AU. Oooops haha.   
> (if anyone does a fanfic for these two in Skyrim that would make me so happy I would explode.)  
> (Only 110 Aus left!! if you have any you want to see done, just comment them!)


	6. Vampire BF AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (when things are in italics that means that they are in the mind)

"I want you to turn me."

"For the last time Rin, I'm not turning you!" Izumo glared at her friend who was looking up at her with his wide blue eyes. 

"Pleaaaaaseeeeee!!!" He begged, clutching to her arm. Izumo groaned and let her head fall against the couch. Rin always had these kind of fits when they would watch a vampire movie together.

"What did I say the last time, Rin? Do you remember?" 

"You said," He faked a high voice. "Oh Rin my love I can't! It is against vampire tradition! It could kill you! Blah, blah, blah!" 

"Exactly." Izumo said, looking down at him again. He had his head on her lap, and her arm draped over his chest. Rin lifted her wrist to his mouth, a grin forming. 

"It can't be that hard, all you have to do is bite!" He bit down on her wrist,  not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to get a reaction out of her. She yelped, and yanked her wrist out of his mouth. 

" _Rin, do you know what could have happened if you drew blood?_ " Izumo was on the other side of the couch, clutching her wrist in a death grip. Rin ended up on the floor in her mad scramble to get the most distance she could between them. She knew Rin was a trained guardian, but if she was to tap into her vampire abilities she wasn't sure how long he would last. 

"No?" Rin groaned, but his voice was tense. He could sense the sudden shift in the air. Izumo shakily stood, walking into the kitchen. Rin stood as well, wisely staying where he was. "Izumo, are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I'll be fine. You should... go on a walk though. Let me calm down some." Izumo opened the freezer and let the cool air wash over her. She remembered when she was younger, the cold always helped her calm down. Breathing, Izumo could feel Rin pass behind her and out the front door. 

Being a royal vampire didn't help much in her privacy. She's had Rin as her body guard since she was six or so-- the age where her vampire genes kicked in-- and they probably wouldn't have been as close as they were if it weren't for the accident six years ago. They developed bond of sorts and could talk to each other in their minds. Which was only slightly creepy. Izumo stepped away from the freezer, not wanting to use up all of the cold air and spoil the food in there. She might not like human food, but Rin could make anything taste good. 

 _"Rin?"_ Izumo prodded, settling back onto the couch. She reached for the remote and paused it. Ironically enough they were at the part where the damsel has her neck bent at an odd angle and the vampire's fangs out.  _"You can come back now."_

 _"That was quick. You sure? "_ Rin sounded guilty and Izumo smiled. 

_"Yes, Rin. Get back over here. You're missing your favorite part of the movie."_

_"You haven't paused it? Izumo!"_  Izumo laughed as she felt him run. 

After he came back they finished the movie with Rin falling asleep on her shoulder. 

* * *

 

Blood. 

It was everywhere and--  _oh God, Rin_ \-- she couldn't breath it was too much. It covered her arms, ruining the pink and white dress she had got for the party. Bodies were littered around the room, but not one was the one she needed to see.

" _Rin? Rin where are you?"_ Izumo smashed into the wall, trying to keep from going after the pulse across the room. She needed to find Rin and get out of there. Rin would know what to do. 

" _Izumo you need to get out of here now!_ " Rin sounded panicked, but his outburst gave away his location. He was downstairs, in the second basement. 

" _I'm not leaving without you, Rin."_   She stumbled over the bodies, trying to not step on anyone. The music from the party was still blasting, never being turned off when the fighting started. The strobes were flickering more as she went down the stairs, the basements being the place for most of the dancing. They hurt her oversensitive eyes, the sunglasses she had bought were shattered somewhere on the floor, discarded as she tried to chase after Rin. He just had to be the hero and go after the girl he met earlier. A frail thing, blonde with soft green eyes. Rin couldn't seem to get over her. Izumo didn't like the girl, she seemed too weak, to dependent on the men around her, but she didn't actively try to socialize with her. After Rin made it obvious that he was going to try and get the girl's number, she left to go dance. Of course she was supposed to stay with Rin at all times, but he was his own person,and she wasn't in any danger. He on the other hand...

If the rest of the house was a bloody mess, the second staircase was hell. Izumo could taste the blood in the air, feel the terror as the party goers died. The steps were slick with blood and her dress shoes slid around in it. Gripping the railing, she made it down the last few steps, the music vibrating her teeth. There was someone standing across the room, their figure disappearing and reappearing with the strobes. She felt out with her mind cautiously, trying to find Rin. Hooking onto his position, Izumo carefully walked over bodies, keeping an eye on the figure. It was a man, his head covered with some type of black hood, his hands at his sides. Izumo was close Rin, as creepy as it was his smell cut through the blood.

Rin was on the ground, his mouth open and eyes closed. Something was wrong, she could tell.

" _Rin?"_ She thought not wanting to alert the man that she had came in the room. She hesitantly touched his face, shocked at the clammy feel of it. " _Rin if you don't answer me this instance I will murder you"_

" _Fuck, its a little too late for that. I've lost too much blood as it is. Just leave without me."_ Izumo looked down at him, tears starting to form. She could feel his heartbeat underneath her fingertips. It was irregular. She knew what she had to do. 

Turning a human was a process much more complicated than just biting them. The vampire had to inject venom, and eat the human's soul so the venom could form a new soul. It was easier if the human had some vampire genetics in their bloodline somewhere, but she wasn't sure about Rin. Izumo turned his head to the side exposing his neck. She took a deep breath in, leaned down, and bit. His skin gave away easy under the pressure of her fangs, and the sharp salt of blood filled her mouth.  This part was the hardest, if she didn't do it right there was a chance that Rin could die or worse, become a Ciprone. Ciprones were vampires that kept part of their human soul. The part that is filled with hate. She could feel him protesting, his hand coming up to her head, trying to keep her from going on. 

His soul was strong, and it tasted like honey for whatever reason. Izumo was almost done, she could feel his the end of his soul. She focused more, trying to get it over with as fast as she could. Taking his soul felt wrong, even though she knew it was going to save him in the end. Izumo flicked her eyes up, dread filling her as she realized the man moved. Something flashed in front of her, and she was kicked off of Rin. 

"The guest of honor!" The man yelled over the music. Izumo's shoulder hurt where she was kicked, and she knew the man was a vampire. He had a skull mask on that hid everything but his eyes which were a startling red.  _Ciprone..._ Izumo screamed as she was kicked again, slamming against the wall. She slumped against the wall, pain flaring down her back. Blood dripped down her face, and she slumped over blacking out for a moment. Something lifted her, shaking her back and forth until she opened her eyes. The lights were painful splotches of blue appearing behind the man who was holding her up. Izumo was thrown again, this time not making it to a wall. Instead she was caught by something, and she passed out surrounded by blue.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I watched this movie called vampire academy recently and I liked the concept of it, but the movie felt like a badly paced fanfiction (it also had an opening for a great lesbian pairing but didn't take it and that was frustrating.) I took a few ideas from it, but changed a lot of things around.  
> This was wayyy longer than I wanted it to be but yeah.


	7. Thrift Shop AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had very serious chapters recently so here is a not so serious one.

Izumo didn't necessarily like her job. A lot of old people, a lot of stupid people, a lot of teens trying to her her number. The job itself didn't come with many perks, but recently shes found it easier to drag herself out of bed each morning. 

It started Sunday. 

The store always closed at 5 pm. It would stay open longer if it had more employees, Izumo and the old lady who ran the store were the only two working there, if the old lady showed up more than once a week. Simply named 'Thrift Shop', the store attracted more customer than Izumo thought was possible for the small store. Some came to drop things off, and those were the ones she always hated the most. 

"We can't take that, Sir. I'm sorry for any inconvenience, but maybe you could walk outside and throw it away in the dumpster?" She was loosing patience quickly as the teenager tried to give her his broken skateboard. The teenager scrunched his nose and glared at her then turned to look back at his friends who had came with him. It was thirty minutes to close, and Izumo couldn't wait for these boys to leave so she could leave. 

"Come on lady," A boy from the back piped up. His friends looked at him shocked, and Izumo felt that he was the leader. "it's a collectible! Surely an old person like you values things that are vintage?"

Izumo stepped out from behind her counter, fuming. She walked to the group of boys, watching as each boy except the leader paled. The leader was almost as tall as her, dark hair slicked back, making him look like he was from some cheesy movie. His thick eyebrows were raised as he looked her in the eye, taunting her to do something to him. Izumo really wanted to punch him out, but that would mean getting fired and maybe a lawsuit. She didn't make enough money for that. Instead she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, forcing her hands to relax. 

"Get the fuck out of my store." She hissed, pointing at the door. The boys laughed and left, the leader flicking her off as he left. Izumo took a deep breath in, trying to keep her anger in check.  _I'm not even that much older than them..._ She thought as she went back behind the counter. Her elbows hit the polished wood with a thunk, and Izumo let her head fall into her hands.  _Working here must age me._

The bell chimed, alerting her that someone walked into the store. Izumo fought to not groan out loud, forcing a smile to her face as she got up from her slouched position. 

"Welcome to Thrift Shop, do you need help finding anything?" She asked the man, confused at what he was wearing. He had black hair that was pinned up sloppily, and a shirt that said 'YO LO' in bright yellow letters. He waved at her, and turned to the clothes section of the store. He had headphones in, and was humming a song that was played on the radio constantly. Izumo frowned, not getting a good vibe from the man. 

Ten minutes later with three minutes till close, Izumo heard the music start from somewhere in the store.

"What what, what what, what what, what what," Izumo followed the beat to the dressing rooms, where a pair of feet were dancing. 

"Excuse me, Sir? We close in three minutes, so I'm going to have to ask you to--" She stopped as the doors slammed open, revealing the man from earlier. His blue eyes twinkled with excitement, and he let out a woo, cupping his hands around his mouth. Izumo furrowed her eyebrows, turning around to see what the man was yelling at. What she saw made her heart stop.

There was a _mob_ of people all dancing, the music from before playing even louder.  A keyboard was thrown from one person to the next and someone was wearing a huge fur coat. She opened her mouth, wanting to stop the madness, but entertained by the people dancing.  She's heard of these kind of flash mobs when she browsed the internet, and decided that she could let it go on for a little longer. A hand hit her shoulder, and Izumo looked up at the man, who now had sunglasses on. 

"Don't worry, we'll be paying for everything!" He said, raising his voice to go over the music. Izumo nodded, just now realizing that they were using stuff from the thrift shop itself instead of their own stuff. Another man popped out of the crowd and bounded over, pink hair peeking out from under the hat he wore. 

"I should have know you were behind this!" She struggled to be heard over the music, and Shima laughed. 

"I see you've met Rin already!" He yelled back, pulling Rin to his side. Izumo huffed, and wondered when the song would be over. The dance was less amusing now that she knew who was behind it. "He's going to be going to school with us!" 

Two minutes later and Izumo was at the till, taking everyone's money. She sold almost half the store, and made 40 in tips. The people who came by were some of the best costumers she's had lately, and Izumo was in a spectacular mood. Rin was the last one in the store, and she happily checked out his sunglasses. After she took his money, he shift a slight blush coming to his cheeks. 

"Are you guys hiring?" He asked, not looking her into the eyes. Izumo chuckled. 

"Yeah I'm guessing we are. Its just me that works here usually." Rin's eyes widened as he listened. 

"You're kidding. "

"Nope. I'm taking you want an app?" Izumo reached down to grab the slip of paper. Rin took it thankfully, a grin on his face. "Just bring it by tomorrow, okay?" 

"Will do," He started to walk out, only to pause halfway out the door.He looked up at her, the smile still on his face. "I didn't catch you name..."

"You can call me Izumo."

By Wednesday Rin was working full time at the store, 'Thrift Shop' playing on repeat for the first ten minutes he was here. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate being sick bc I just want to lay in my bed all day instead of write. Sorry this took so long to upload!!


	8. falls through the ceiling AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for suicide mention (or talk about suicide, it doesn't really happen). This supposed to happen a few chapters later in the manga (I would be caught up in the manga before reading this), after Izumo is rescued. It says that Shima is dead, but he really isn't (in this AU) bc Shima is a slippery bastard who wouldn't die that easily.

_'Just do it girl. It isn't me who is putting these thoughts in your head.'_ The demon whispered to Izumo, making her flinch. The lights were dark in her rented room. She had been moved from the dormitories after the incident, deemed to dangerous to stay with the other girls. The place she was moved to was cramped and old, far away from the school and lonely. No one had visited her yet, and she would be under house arrest until it was decided what would be done with her.  _'So nobody would miss you if you just died.'_

"I have to stay alive for my sister--" Izumo said out loud, her own voice sounding foreign.  _'She doesn't even remember you anymore. Why would she? It's been years since she last say you and she was a child. She's probably living happily with her new family. You going into her life, girl, would just bring bad memories.'_

Tears pricked at Izumo's eyes, and she curled into herself more, trying to stop them from overflowing. The demon chuckled in her mind, and Izumo fought to think of other people who would miss her if she took her life. Pictures of her sister crying flashed unwillingly through Izumo's thoughts, the demon putting the images there. _'Who would even consider you a friend after you killed that boy?'_ That triggered something in Izumo, and she sobbed. She hadn't meant to kill Shima, she truly hadn't but all of the power coursing through her made it hard to think. Izumo doesn't even remember doing it, only becoming aware of her surroundings while everyone was yelling, covered in blood in Rin's arms. 

"You made me do it." Izumo whispered, trying to convince herself that it was the demons fault.  _'Your hands are covered in blood, not mine. You truly are a demon now. A monster. Just get it over with.'_

"I can't--" She yelled, trying to make the demon stop. Numbness spread over her, starting at her belly and Izumo fought to control her ragged breathing. Her body stood, forcing itself to stand on her weak legs. Her feet pattered slowly to the kitchen, but Izumo gave in, letting the demon control her body.  _'This will be the best for the both of us, you get to stop breathing and I get to be free again.'_ A knife appeared in her hand, and Izumo stared at it. 

Her hair had turned white after the demon possessed her, and now the white flowed around her, creating a veil that allowed her to only see the knife in her hand. Izumo brought the knife closer to her, not sure what to do with it. The demon shifted impatiently inside of her, wanting it done already. 

There was a crash in the back room that fell deaf to Izumo's ears, the demon blocking the sound from her.  _'Do it, girl. Or I will.'_

* * *

 

Rin hadn't meant to crash through the ceiling, but whatever entrance works. Izumo wouldn't be staying here for long. 

"Hey Izumo! Guess what? You get to leave here and come live in the room next to Yukio and me! It took some time, but since I was the only one who could calm you down, they thought it would be best to keep you by me!" The darkness of the hall threw Rin off as he stumbled. Izumo hadn't said anything in return, and he checked the living room. There was a blanket halfway on the floor, and the window was shut with the curtain's drawn. "I also bought some hair dye for you to use, since your hair is white and all..."

He trailed off as he walked into the kitchen. Izumo stared at him with wide red eyes, tears silently making a path down her pale face. A knife was clutched tightly in her white knuckled fist, and she raised it shakily, her arm jerking as if she didn't want to be doing it. Rin stepped closer to her, ripping the knife out of her grip and pulling her into a hug. She sobbed against his chest, and he sank down with her as her legs gave out. 

"I'm a monster." She cried, hands scrunching his shirt in a tight grip. Rin felt like he had been punched.  _Had no one visited her? It's been a week, what if I hadn't came today?_ Thoughts raced through his head, tears forming in his eyes as she cried. 

"Izumo," Rin said,trying to get her attention. She cried harder, almost folding into herself. "you aren't a monster, Izumo."

He could tell that nothing he said got through to her, so he held her as she cried, pressing his face into her white hair as he fought his own tears. Rin had gone through this before. He remembered how he felt, the pain was almost sickening. Izumo shook in his arms, her sobs silent now. 

He stayed with her until she stopped crying, until she fell asleep. Yukio came later, curious to why it was taking this long to get Izumo. Seeing Rin leanign against the counters, red rimmed eyes staring up at him and Izumo curled in his arms, Yukio left. He knew Rin had it under control. 

* * *

 

"Izumo?" Rin asked from outside the bathroom, knocking again on the wood door. "Hurry up! I want to see!" 

The door opened, and Rin blinked as steam poured out. Izumo stood, her face pink from the heat, and waited for Rin to say something. He looked at her with wide eyes, a grin stretching across his face. The color wasn't the same as before, much darker than the original purple she had. In the light though, Rin could see the purple undertone. Izumo blinked at him, raising a small eyebrow. They had dyed those too, even though the box said not too. 

"Are you just going to stare?" Izumo asked, crossing her arms. 

"I like it." Rin breathed, a feeling filling his chest that was unfamiliar. Izumo blushed as he stared at her, a small pout forming on her lips. 

"Rin!" Izumo said loudly, snapping her wet fingers under his nose. Rin blinked. 

"What?" 

"I asked if you could move so I could get dressed!" Izumo glared at him, and Rin flushed red, moving to the side. He had forgotten she was in a towel. 

"I'll, uh, be in the living room." He said, shuffling to the living room. They hadn't talked about what happened at the old house yet, and Rin wasn't going to force her too.  

She needed a friend, and he would be damned if he wasn't there for her. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really just need to know what happens to Izumo so my mind can stop coming up with these horrible ideas that leave me emotionally drained.


	9. pretending to date AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> every ship needs these cheesy fics (or implied cheesy this is more fluff/comfort than anything)

"I can't believe it got this far..." Izumo was sitting with her elbows resting on her knees, rubbing at her pounding head. Rin snorted from the wall he was leaned against. 

"I can't believe we thought it was a good idea in the first place." He said, crossing his arms. Izumo glanced up at him, piercing him with her red eyes. 

"It  _was_ a good idea at first, but then everyone else took it too far." Rin watched as the girl stood and stretched, pulling her hair up into a messy bun with a hair tie that was around her wrist.  "Do you want coffee?" 

"Do you want coffee?" He retorted, moving to sit on the bed Izumo was previously on. Izumo stopped and glared at Rin. 

"Don't be such a smart ass. Do you want coffee or not." 

"All I want is for everything to go back to normal." Rin pouted, falling backwards onto the bed. 

"Well I'm sorry, would you like me to go tell our friends that we lied to them about being together? Or how about I tell Moriyama that you were trying to make her jealous." Izumo tried to keep her voice down but was steadily failing. Upset and frustrated at their situation, which was only supposed to last a week tops and had escalated to lasting six, Izumo fought angry tears. Rin narrowed his blue eyes, sitting up slowly. He watched Izumo's fist tighten around the thin wall that blocked off the living room and the kitchen, her face turned away, facing into the kitchen. His voice was low as he spoke, trying to keep as calm as he could. 

"I think you need to calm down before we have this discussion." Izumo snorted, her grip turning white knuckled on the wall. Rin stared at her, waiting for her to say something in return. 

After a few moments of silence she breathed in, the sound barely cutting through the tension in the room. 

"Why now?" Her voice was soft, underlain with anger and sadness. "Why did it have to hit the fan now?"

"I guess you can't really fake a relationship..." Rin said, mirroring her tone. He moved his gaze to his hands, There was a noise from Izumo, her shoulders shaking. She could have been crying had it not been for the crude laugh that passed her lips. "What?"

"It's funny, we were never really in a relationship but this feels like a break up." She turned to look at him over her shoulder, a fake smile forming on her face. Rin blinked, then chuckled slightly. 

"Yeah, I guess it does feel like that." He said, standing. His stomach ached with a strange feeling that spread to his chest, he couldn't name the sensation even if he wanted too.  Izumo sighed. 

"Why do you want to impress her so bad? Moriyama treated you like everyone else when we found out your father's identity, how could you like someone like that?"  Her voice wasn't harsh like it usually was. Instead it was truly confused. Izumo turned to face him fully, looking up at him with soft red eyes. 

Rin shifted, trying to think of all of the reasons that he had earlier in the 'relationship'. None came to mind, and he tried to quash the feeling spreading in him, like lead in his limbs. Izumo was closer to him, her chin tilted as to look him in the eye, but she didn't touch him. Her body was stiff as if she was holding herself to her place, only allowing herself to get as close as she was now. 

"I guess its because I liked her as a teenager... and I haven't thought of liking anyone else since. " Izumo hesitantly touched his arm, her finger tips making him realize that he had his fists clenched. Rin forced himself to open his hand, and looked down at her. There was a deep pain in her eyes, and Rin could feel the lead pushing towards her, clashing in his chest like a thunderstorm. 

"I was afraid of change too..." She said quietly, not looking away. She closed her eyes for a moment, and inhaled. "I think it would be nice if w--we stayed together, if you would like." 

Izumo could have killed herself for stumbling, and wasn't able to force her eyes open to see his reaction. It was as if her eyelashes turned to stone. She waited, listening to the quiet sounds of his breathing and the pounding of her own heart. It thudded as a hand cupped her cheek, the callouses rough against her soft skin. She peeked at Rin, who was staring down at her with intense eyes. He slowly leaned down, pausing before their lips touched, waiting for her. She tilted her chin. The kiss was short, but it ignited something inside Izumo, who smiled at Rin. 

"I think that I'd like that," Rin blushed, breaking the silence. Izumo hugged him, showing a soft side that he knew was there. She mummer into Rin's chest, and he raised on eyebrow looking down at her. "What?"

"So how about that coffee?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took forever to get out and its 4:19 am where i am   
> i only slightly regret this


	10. not really an AU AU

In the end it wasn't dating, it was a mutual agreement to not be alone together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suppperr short but i thought of this quote for them and yeah,  
>  i hope you dont want to kill me bc of how short this is


	11. Satan and me AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or 'my dad makes me do his jobs for him bc he is a lazy shit' AU  
> (the thing i was going to post got deleted so i wrote this at 6 am please forgive me)

He really hated his dad. Extremely hated his dad. Hated him with a fury so strong it put anything to shame. His dad was the  _only_ reason he was here. Satan was too lazy to get off his huge ass throne and deal with a summoning, so now Rin was here staring down a girl on the toilet in his steed. Her red eyes were wide with shock, and her hands were holding some kind of plastic sheet. Rin glared at her, folding his hands across his bare chest.

"Who dare calls upon Satan's presence?" Maybe he could get this over with quickly. She probably wanted to curse her ex boyfriend or something. The girl sputtered, her face going red. 

"Holy fuck!" She said, her voice strained. Rin's frown deepened. 

"No, kind of the opposite actually." 

"Out!" She shouted, pointing a the door behind him. "Get  _Out!_ " 

Rin flashed to outside of the bathroom, leaning against one of the empty walls. The house she lived in was bland, hardly anything decorating the walls. Rin waited impatiently, trying to not bust down the door of the bathroom and get the girl to come out. As if she could hear his thoughts, the bathroom door opened slowly, and the girl peeked over at him, face still tinted with red. She stepped out, adjusting her shirt before crossing her arms like his and putting her weight on one foot. She raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to speak. Rin's glare returned. 

"What do you need, girl?' He asked. 

"I don't know, maybe some explanation as to why you were in my bathroom? And why-" Her eyes flashed down to his bare chest, and her blush darkened. "-are you wearing no clothes? Who are you? W--"

"Please stop." Rin said, already not liking the girl. "I was in your bathroom because you summoned Satan, this is what I usually wear, my name is not important--"

"I didn't summon Satan." She said, her brows furrowing in confusion. They were smaller than what Rin was used to seeing, but he could tell that they were natural. Rin scoffed. 

"Then why am I here?" 

"I think you're a pervert who was looking for some--"

"I am  _not_ a pervert!" Rin stood straight, and pointed a finger at the girl. She sneered at him, and he tried to keep his anger in check. "You made a contract with Satan, and I'm here to fulfill it!" 

"Doesn't that involve some penta- wait..." Her face went ashen, and she darted back into the bathroom. Rin awkwardly stood in the doorway, not sure how to react to this girls fluctuating emotions. She had another plastic sheet in her hands, and was tearing it open. The pastel green wrapping fell, and she unfolded a pad. "...shit." She breathed the word, and let the pad drop. Rin's mouth fell open as he saw the pentagram printed onto the white surface, realizing what happened. 

The girl rubbed her face, and turned to face him. Rin had no idea what to do, he still needed to grant her something so he could take her soul and leave. 

"Well, this is delightful." He said, wishing that he would have just told his dad to fuck off. 

"How do I make you go away?" The girl asked, face still in her hands. 

"Well you tell me something to do, I do it, and I take your soul and leave." She looked up at that, lips pulling into a frown. 

"I'm not letting you take my soul."

"That sucks. I have to, its what happens when you make a deal with Satan." Rin shrugged. 

"If you're Satan why don't you just leave and not come back? We haven't agreed on anything yet."

"You summoned him, even doing that is making a deal."

"Him? So you're not him?" 

"No, he's my da-- boss." Shit that was a close one. The girl walked over to him, having to look up to meet his eyes. 

"Listen, you go back to hell and tell Satan he can go shove a gigantic fucking stick--" She prodded him in the chest, pushing him out of the bathroom. She was surprisingly strong for her size. "--up his God damned asshole because  _I'm not_ dealing with this kind of shit!" 

* * *

 

Two hours later and Rin was sitting on her bed, watching her do homework. 

The girls room was even more bland than the rest of the house, the one color in it was her blanket, a bright purple. She had eventually giving in, after some explaining (and swearing, the girl could have out done Satan himself if she was determined enough, which she probably was right now). Her name was Kamiki Izumo, she was sixteen, had strange red eyes and dark hair that looked purple in the light.

"Stop staring at me." And apparently eyes on the back of her head. Rin flopped down on her bed (which wasn't as comfy as he wanted it to be) and stared at the ceiling. He was never one to deal with humans before, never really liked them. Too soft, too squishy. Weak. They really weren't his thing. Rin raised a hand and let the blue flames that marked him Satan's son dance through his fingers. 

Twenty minutes later Izumo kicked him off her bed, and slept. 

* * *

 

He surprisingly gets along quite well with her friends, and she isn't a big fan of it. He also finds out that she lives alone in a house that was once her mothers, an outside source is paying for everything but he isn't curious enough to find out who. 

* * *

Rin only does the charity work with her because if he hadn't she would be repairing a run down house's ceiling by herself, and that isn't exactly a one person job. Nor a two person for that matter, even if he was Satan's son it was hard work, and he wasn't sure how Izumo kept going. If he would pause for to long her scowl would burn through his back and into the deepest part of his soul (which he didn't like at all). 

"Why are we even repairing this shit hole?"  Rin asked, wiping sweat from his brow. Izumo looked up, hair tied back into a pony tail. 

"Because it's a nice thing to do." She muttered, and went back to work. 

"When do you do anything nice?" Rin whined, it was hot and although he liked hot this was just unacceptable. Izumo stood slightly, rocking back to her heels as she moved to another spot. 

"Since no-" The roof cracked underneath her, and she screamed. Rin turned, the moment feeling like it was through syrup. Her eyes met his as she fell, wide with fear. He tried to catch her, but his hand was inches away from hers before she was completely through the roof. 

Rin was on the ground in an instance, kicking down the door to the old house. It wasn't hard to find where Izumo fell, the hole making a spotlight on her sprawled form. He stepped closer, shocked at how much blood was already over everything. Her forehead was bleeding, and he was positive her leg was not supposed to bend that way. Blood ran into her closed eyes, catching on her lashes like tears, and Rin felt her pockets for where she kept her phone. He found it easily, and was dialing as fast as he could (her lock code only slowed him down.)

* * *

 

He was there when she woke up, making some excuse that he was a relative. Broken leg, a gash on her forehead, sprained arm, and extremely bruised, Izumo looked like hell put into a person. She didn't find it so funny as he did when he told her, only glaring at him. The pain pills apparently made her more silent that usual. 

* * *

 

Satan's brothers are douche bags. He learns this when one breaks his  _fucking neck_ because the angel was stuck in the same position as he was. Izumo falls to the ground, holding her neck and moaning in pain, her 'friend' Sheimei panicking next to her. Rin glares at the angel, letting his horns and blue flames slip out as he heals Izumo.  Their contract had gone on too long , and now they were bonding. He had to speak to his father, but she wouldn't let him. Something about if he was here in Satan's place, then Satan can't do anything bad because he was technically under contract. 

* * *

 

She broke the deal before he knew what had happened. It was like a ripping in his chest, as if someone had tore out his spine from the front. He was in her house in a moment, blood filling his nose. It was everywhere, on the walls, the floor, the ceiling, and there were bodies in suits. Rin stepped over them, and into Izumo's room which was slowly becoming more colorful with his stay. She was on the bed, her red eyes open and staring at him. He knew she was already gone. Izumo's soul floated over to him bouncing slightly, waiting for him to move. He closed his eyes, and stuck his hand out, accepting the soul. 

Rin was determined that Izumo wouldn't be hurt in Hell. And he would hunt down who ever did this. 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we need to have a ship week for these two, who is in?


	12. book character coming to life AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the original AU was 'authors main character comes to life so they can teach them about love and shit' but that was kind of long for a title

Izumo wasn't sure what she was feeling under the pads of her fingertips. It was warm (which wasn't unusual, she liked to keep her bed extremely warm) and slightly fuzzy. Whatever it was was soft, and Izumo moved her fingers up and down, feeling the change. Strangely enough in her sleep coated mind the thing sorta felt like... abs.... but Izumo knew that it wasn't she hadn't had a guy over in months, and she was positive she didn't bring one home last night. She blearily open her eyes, curiosity waking her. Stretching, she turned her head to look at the time. 4:56 AM, two hours before she usually woke. Looking to her right, Izumo blinked at whatever was in her bed. Her throat seized in panic as she realized it really was a man, and she let out a shrill scream, falling backwards onto her plus carpet. 

Who ever was in her bed woke up, and let out a startled yell of shock, a mess of black hair all Izumo could see from her view point on the floor. Izumo quickly pulled her legs from the bed, and pushed herself backwards until she ran into the wall. Her breath came out in short pants, and she tried to get her vision to focus enough on the man in her bed (she didn't have her contacts in, and her glasses were on out of reach on her bed stand). She could tell the man was looking at her, but couldn't make out any of his features. 

"Where am I and who are you?" He asked, his voice not the deepest but still low. Izumo shook her head, trying to calm herself down. She wasn't old enough to have heart attacks yet, but she swore that she was having one at the moment. He moved closer to her, and she could just make out his eyebrows furrowed over amazing blue eyes. "Are you okay?"

"N-no," She managed to get out, face flushing as she realized that the man wasn't wearing a shirt. She closed her eyes. "are you wearing c-clothes?" 

"Um," The man trailed off, and Izumo guessed he was looking at himself. "Ah, shit. Well this is embarrassing..."

"I should have extra clothes in the dresser at the end of the bed," Izumo clenched her eyes shut. She needed the man to be clothed in order to find out why the fuck he was in her house. "There might be something that you could wear." 

She was not awake enough for this. After a moment the man coughed, and Izumo let her eyes open so she could see where he was. The first thing that registered was that he was wearing her bright pink bathrobe (a gift from Paku) and the second was that he was sitting on the edge of her bed, waiting for her to do something. Izumo took a deep breath and stood, letting it out as she reached for her glasses. They weren't what she usually wore in front of people, the thickness of the rims due to her prescription wasn't very attractive in her opinion, but they would work in this situation. The world came into sudden clarity, and she turned. Izumo did not expect the man to be as attractive as he was, his brighter than blue eyes staring up at her, extremely confused. Crossing her arms (and ignoring the fact that she felt up the hot guy) Izumo raised an eyebrow. 

"Why were you in my bed?" She asked, keeping her voice level. The man's cheeks tinted, and he scratched the back on his head. 

"I really don't. I don't even know where I am actually. Sorry about that, by the way." 

"Do you remember anything?" 

"Well yeah, I know my name and stuff." He looked at her like she was growing a second head, and Izumo frowned at him. 

"Well?"'

"Well what?"

"Whats your name?" 

"Okumaru Rin. Wh--" Izumo started to laughed, finally realizing what was going on. It was some elaborate prank.  They must have hired an actor who looked like her character Rin to come into her house and scare her. After her ribs hurt, she straightened, giving the actor a small smile. 

"Good prank, I can't believe I fell for it. Is there camera's anywhere?" How much did they pay you?" 

"Pay me?" The actor tilted his head, bluer than blue eyes (which couldn't be natural) crinkling in the corners. "Why would I be getting paid?" 

"For acting like Rin?" The man was convicted that was for sure. 

"But I am Rin." The man said, giving her a worried look. Izumo chuckled and went to grab her purse off of the dresser. 

"Sure kid," He echoed the word softly to himself, turning to look at her. "listen, how much would you take to leave? Are they paying by hour? I can pay the rest if you want--"

"I'm Rin. Why would I get paid to be me?" Izumo looked at him, her smile fading. 

"If you're really Rin, use the blue flames."

"How do you know about--" His face paled. 

"This was funny at first but now its getting kinda annoying. Show me the flames if you're that dedicated, or just leave before I call the cops. " The man glared at her, and held up his hands. Blue flames sprouted from his finger tips, and Izumo felt like the world stop. 

"Wh-" She felt the ground tilt dangerously, and her vision tunneled until it went black.

* * *

 

Izumo opened her eyes, the side of her head aching. The man- Rin- was perched on the end of her bed, a book held in his hands. Izumo pushed herself up, leaning against the end of her bed. Rin looked up from the book which she now recognized as hers, eyes wide. 

"Where did you get this information?" He asked, voice a whisper. 

"I wrote it." Izumo said, going with the flow. Rin was obviously Rin Rin, and she was obviously cursed with the worst of luck. 

"You are Kamiki Izumo?" Izumo started to nod but stopped as pain flared through her neck. Rin seemed to notice, and looked bashful. "Sorry... you had already hit the wall before I could reach you..."

"Its fine, I just--" She closed her eyes, still not over the fact that she felt up Rin. "I'm as confused as you."

"I can tell..." Rin said, closing the book. Izumo pushed the blankets off of her, and swung her legs off the bed. 

"Would you like to talk about this over breakfast?" 

* * *

 

"Don't touch that, Rin." Izumo snapped, glaring him until he put the decoration down. She had taken him shopping for real clothes since he couldn't wear her bathrobe until he leaves. They had found some sweatpants that fit (he was at least twice her size in everything) and a old T-shirt of her dad's. The only shoes she had were slippers for him, and even then his heel came off the end a little bit. Rin pouted next to her, hands shoved into his pockets. Izumo stopped at a rack pulling out another set of jeans. She knew everything about Rin but apparently she didn't know what pant size he wore. 

"Is that the last pair? You have like- 50 something- on your arm. " Rin whined, putting a hand on her shoulder. Izumo glared up at him (no longer wearing the glasses. He had tried to keep her from putting her contacts in, saying that she might lose an eye. The only way she got him to stop was to lock him in her room. ). 

"I don't remember making you so smartassy." She said, turning to face the shirts for him. There was hushed chattering in the corner, and Izumo glanced over at who it was. 

"Well I--" Rin stopped as Izumo shoved the pants at him and pushed him to the dressing rooms. 

"Shit, we need to leave. We--"

"Ms. Kamiki! Would you comment on who you are with?" 

"Fucking hell." Izumo shoved herself in the dressing room with Rin, heart pounding. She could not be seen with him out in public, especially not by the press. She really shouldn't have went into the same dressing room as him though. Rin looked down at her, body tense. 

"Are we being attacked?" He asked, fingers digging into the jeans. Izumo shook her head and pulled out her cell. After hitting speed dial, she put it to her ear, the phone connecting immediately. 

"Hi Paku, are you in town? You are? Great. I need a favor." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anything is misspelled forgive me im to lazy to go back and fix it


	13. dragons AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DRAGONS

Her feet hurt from the long trek up the mountain, the thin sheep skin soles doing nothing to protect her feet. It was colder as she went up the mountain, fingers now curled in fists pulled tight to her sides. Mist came out of her mouth as she breathed, panting as the air thinned. She had been given the ultimatum: go up the mountain as sacrifice or to die where she stood. Either way she ended up dead, but Izumo did not want her sister witnessing her death. Two of the village guards walked next to her in thicker clothes, masks hiding their identity so she could not see who they were. Izumo could have killed them had she had her weapons, but she did not and they were armed. She wouldn't stand a chance. 

Being a sacrifice never passed her mind. She had left before she was even old enough to be considered, hoping to find a way to defeat the beast. But getting a letter about her sisters condition, Izumo ignored the dangers of her returning and came running. They had lied. So here she was, hiking at knife point in a white ceremonial dress to become dragon food. Izumo hissed as she fell, hands flying out to catch herself. The rough dirt cut into her palms, but she wasn't given a chance to think about the pain before she was jerked up, hands held away from the dress. Blood dripped down her fingers and Izumo let her feet drag just to get back at the men. They easily carried her, she was smaller than the average woman her age, and soon they were at the mouth of the cave. 

It was pitch black. If Izumo cared to she could have stuck her hand inside and it would be lost in the darkness. The men drew their weapons and forced her to stand on her shaky legs. Izumo tried to keep her body from trembling, fighting the terror inside of her. According to tradition, the man on her left cut the pad of his thumb, and marked her left cheek with the warm liquid.  She didn't let the look of disgust show on her face, just staring into the eyes of the man who lead her to her death. Out of the corner of her eye she say the other man dip his thumb into a pocket of his pants, the thumb coming out red with something that wasn't his blood. He marked her opposite cheek, and Izumo was turned to the mouth of the cave. The red silk that covered her mouth to keep her from speaking was taken off, and she closed her eyes, saying a soft prayer to herself before she was pushed further in. 

The ground was sloped more than she expected, and Izumo screamed as she tumbled down, arms covering her head. A bright flash of white pain spread through her body as she hit the bottom, and Izumo tried to keep from crying as she laid there. The pain quickly dulled to a throb, and she forced herself to stand. 

It was brighter, but still dim. The air smelled strongly of incense, and Izumo stepped forward, closer to a lamp that was burning. She looked at her bleeding hands, frowning at how much blood spread onto her arms. Dirt and blood covered her dress, and Izumo wasn't sure why she was forced to wear it. 

"Another already?" The voice echoed off the walls, and Izumo yelped, hands clamping over her mouth to try to keep the sound in. She turned to the source of the voice, a man that looked no older than her stepping into the light. He looked mostly human, but Izumo could tell that he wasn't. His eyes were too bright of a blue, and his ears too pointed to be passable. Dread filled her stomach as she realized exactly who she was dealing with. "What?" He grinned at her. "Dragon got your tongue?" 

"N-no." Truth was that she was freezing, and the climb was just starting to catch up to her. Izumo lowered her hands, regretting that she put them on her face. She could feel the blood drying to her lips, and she blinked at the dragon. 

"Do you know any lore, little one?" He asked, voice like silk. Izumo nodded, and tried to keep her fingers moving. She wasn't sure how he was not freezing. 

"You are a dragon. One that is p-powerful enough to hold a human form, or a half dragon," He raised an eyebrow, and motioned for her to go on. "the most well known dragon is Satan, his most prominent feature h-his blue flames. I-it is rumored that he has a son who inherited t-the blue flames."

The dragon breathed, and Izumo could have sworn she saw awe in his seemingly glowing blue eyes. "You know more than the others, little one." He stroked his chin thoughtfully, and looked her over. 

"I w-went to school." Izumo started feeling impatient. She didn't want to avoid her death. 

"How did you get wrapped up in this then?" He asked, and Izumo shuddered as a cold breeze flew through her. She fought the foggy feeling in her mind. 

"T-tricked." She forced out, eyes drooping. Izumo could feel herself swaying, and the world around her swirled. 

"Really?" The dragon stepped forward, a warm hand on her shoulder, keeping her upright. Izumo peered up at him from under her lashes, knowing he was close enough to tell that she truly had red eyes and it wasn't a trick of light. His blue eyes were all she could seemingly see, her vision tunneled. 

"Yeah..." He was warm, and Izumo leaned against him. His chest rumbled, but she could hear anything except for the rapid beating of his heart. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really like this one. if you guys like a certain AU I might flesh out one for you guys (depends on which one though). 
> 
> srsly though we should have a rinzumo week


	14. Bad at Cuddling AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sorta smutty chapter, nothing graphic (my skill is not that high yet) but you have been warned. It's also super short (this is my first even hinted at smut so its kinda embarrassing for me sorry)

They would fall asleep in each others arms, her head tucked in the nook of his neck and his hands around her waist. 

But somehow they  would shift in the night, her lips would move to his neck, he would move his hands lower, she would tangle fingers in his dark mop of hair, and he would flip them. Her back would arch at his stroking and he would whisper sinful things into her ear, moving against her-- into her until the energy they had been building inside flooded out in a rush of pleasure--

Maybe they were just really bad at this cuddling thing, but they both preferred the tangled release of emotions that their cuddling produced.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so apparently the new chapter came out and i just read it and it did not calm me about what was going to happen to izumo   
> (when do they even update? i thought i would have to wait till september)   
> and skjdhfskjh i am dead


	15. sorry i hit you with my car AU

Izumo fumbled with her seat belt, unable to get it undone fast enough. Her brain was on overdrive and finally her shaking fingers unlocked it with a satisfying click. She bolted out of her sleek car, and rushed to where the man moaned in pain on the ground. He was curled, and Izumo could see blood staining the road already. 

"Are you sorry?" She blurted out, face paling as she realized what she said. The man looked up at her, blue eyes squinted, and looked confused. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry. Oh God." She ran her eyes over his body, trying to determine where he was hurt the worse. He tried to wave her away, and pushed himself up. The majority of the blood was coming from a gash on his head.

"'m fine..." He blinked at her, and she cursed herself for not taking her phone with her that day. 

"You are not," She let him lean on her, even though it made her uncomfortable. "Do you have a phone on you?"

He shook his head no, his breath coming out in short pants on her neck. Izumo looked around, sure this day was cursed or something. The road she had been driving on was usually busy but now was barren. 

An idea that seemed crazy popped into her head, but she knew it was the only chance she had. "Hey, can you walk?"

The man nodded, and pushed off of her, leaving her face sticky with blood. Izumo helped his stand, and guided him to her car, opening it after making she he wouldn't fall. After laying him down across the seat, and shutting the door quickly behind her, Izumo moved into her seat. Her fingers were still shaky and now wet with blood, but it was easier to push the buckle in than pull it out. She shook her hand out before pressing on the gas, driving to the nearest hospital. 

"You're a really bad driver, you know..." The man slurred from the back seat. Izumo frowned, glancing back at him through the rear view mirror. He was still on his side, probably bleeding all over her white seats, and had a hand lifted on the back seat. 

Izumo was glad the hospital was a block away. 

* * *

 

"I'm sorry I hit you with my car." Izumo sat down in the hard seat next to his bed, holding a small flower bouquet. He wasn't allowed to have visitors besides family yet, but thankfully his twin brother Yukio convinced the staff to let her in. He wasn't happy to learn that she hit his brother with her car, resulting in a mild concussion and a broken shoulder, but after she explained herself he gave in. Yukio told her a lot about Rin during the walk up to the room. Rin was injured a lot, this wasn't his first broken bone, and she wasn't the first person to hit him with their car. Izumo blinked at that fact, wondering how on Earth someone could get hit by a car twice and not die. 

"It's okay." Rin said, looking at her with blue eyes. They were different than before, clear and like the sky instead of the cloudy blue she saw driving him here. 

Izumo fingered a leaf, staring down at the bright green. "Do you need me to pay anything?"

"Don't worry, I have really good insurance." He grinned at her. 

"I have to fix this someway. I feel too guilty..." 

"Unless you're some healing mage, I don't think you can fix broken bones. You can repay me in one way though." Rin still had that grin on his face and Izumo raised an eyebrow. "You can go on a date with me after I get out." 

Her face flushed, but she managed to keep from sputtering like a fool. "Only one?" 

Rin's grin spread more, and he offered his non injured hand. It was rough and calloused as she shook it, and she avoided his eyes. 

* * *

 

"I don't know what to say about this..." Rin said, worry and amusement flickering across his features. They were two very different emotions, and it was strange feeling them at once. 

"Karma" Izumo muttered, glaring at the pristine white bed sheets. 

"I can't believe it though. What are the odds?" He tried to get her to snap at him, wanting to make her feel less awkward. It worked and she glared up at him, a sneer on her lips. 

"Pretty low, Rin. Are you sure you weren't aiming for me?" He smiled at her, ignoring the guilt in his chest. It was their tenth date, and the rain had came so sudden. He was slowing down, and didn't even see her walking across the street. 

"I don't think I could aim for something so small. " Rin poked her forehead, and chuckled when she swatted it away with her good hand. A broken leg and arm, scraps and bruises. Izumo kept his hand in hers, a small blush creeping up her neck. 

"You better watch your feet when I get my wheelchair..." She muttered, leaning backwards. The pain medication they had her on was strong, and made her tired. 

Rin squeezed her hand, and stroked the pad of his thumb across her soft skin. 

"I look forward to it." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am dying inside trying to figure out what will happen to Izumo and skjdfhks. School starts in 19 days, so I might be missing for a bit. Life has got me hectic. This is kinda short, but I like how it turned out. 100 chapters left!!


	16. Lab Mates AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are younger in the beginning of the story, around nine or ten.

She was there before him. 

As soon as he was thrown into the small cell, her red eyes glared at him and a smaller girl (probably half his age) was tucked under her arms. He was chained to the wall almost as soon as he was in, his hands kept in metal cuffs. 

They didn't talk to him, not that he wanted them too. He just wanted out. 

* * *

 

He was gone for some testing when it happened. He heard the screaming on his way back, but by the time he got there the smaller girl was gone, and the older one was crumples on the ground, blood dripping from a small cut on her forehead. 

When she awoke she looked around and called out for someone named Tsukumo, her voice cracking. She looked at him with her strange red eyes, wide with panic and fear, and he wanted to say something- to try and tell her that it was okay. Before he could speak, her face crinkled, and she broke down in tears. 

He tried to block out her cries. 

* * *

 

He learned that her name was Izumo, and she was there for testing as well. Izumo didn't want to talk after that, and he could see that she was slipping into a depression. The Tsukumo girl was her younger sister, and was probably dead by the way she was acting. He missed his brother that was fading from his memory, the smile disappearing with the hope that he would get out of this hell hole. 

He admits later to her in the dark of their joint cell that he can't remember who he was, and he didn't know why he was here.

Izumo said nothing, but her voice bounced through his mind. 

* * *

 

She is dragged out screaming the next time the coats (that's what they agreed to call them) and he waits for one to pick him up too. 

They do in a week, and Izumo hasn't come back since then. 

* * *

 

He sees his name on a report on his way out of the testing area. 

Okumura Rin. 

* * *

 

Shes there when they get to the cell, but something has changed. She wears a muzzle and has her arms contorted behind her. Her head turns slowly as he enters, eyes no longer the red he was used too. They had shifted black, small rings where her irises should be. 

The guards don't chain him this time, and he is left holding a small torch, wondering what to do. 

* * *

 

Talking doesn't quite work with the new Izumo, she responds in grunts or growls if he is lucky. The coats haven't returned yet, and Rin is growing restless. 

He tells her about his name, and she perks up slightly. She responds with a soft whine as he tells about his life back home, about his dad, and he recalls faintly her telling him that she had been born into the business. 

* * *

 

He doesn't tell anyone about the blue flames, and he would think the coats forgot him had it not been for the food that came daily. Izumo lets him close enough to take off the muzzle and help her eat. 

Rin ignores her fangs. 

* * *

 

Explosions rocked the building, startling Izumo into a growling mess. Rin tries to calm her down, but his heart is beating erratically in his chest and he feels like he will faint. 

A tall man opens the door an hour later and pulls Rin away from Izumo. She snarls at the man, kicking out with her feet and Rin doesn't understand. 

He feels a pain on his neck, and his vision blacked out. 

* * *

 

Rin is in grade 11 now, and he only faintly remembers the girl from the cell. He has a group of friends, and his brother is back. He was told to forget everything that happened at the testing area and is told that the threat has been eliminated. 

He sometimes has dreams of red and a small girl crying in her sleep. 

* * *

 

She is a wonder, brown eyes seemingly turning reddish in the sun, her hair a purple that was unrecognizable unless you looked close. Rin finds himself drawn to her, but wont speak. 

There was whispers of the new girl being a freak, but Rin doesn't believe she could be that bad. Even though she give almost everyone (including the teachers) a cold shoulder. 

He makes it his goal to become friends with her. 

* * *

 

She said her name so softly at first he didn't hear it, but the syllables struck something locked in his memories. He recognizes the soft slope of her nose now, and the curve in her cheek. Her eyes are harsh, and her brows are no longer the tiny ovals they were when they met. They were grown out some, but still betrayed her to him. She ended up shorter than Rin by a head and a half, but was probably stronger than him. 

She had a hard punch, and his shoulder ached for the rest of the day. 

* * *

 

They are named the strangest couple in school, even though they aren't dating. 

Izumo told him why she had sought him out. 

She knew her sister was alive, and he was the only one who could help get her back. 

Rin couldn't say no. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while extremely caffeinated and I can't tell if it is good or not but here is an update.


	17. i thought you were dating him AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiemi-- mastermind match maker

Izumo wasn't sure why she agreed to meet her here. Moriyama insisted on having the get together at a coffee shop, saying she had to talk to her about something important. Something that a normal girl should know. Izumo was not looking forward to giving Moriyama the girl talk, still not over having to show the petite girl how to put on her school uniform correctly. Said girl walked up to her table, two coffees in hand, smiling at Izumo.

"Why did I need to come here again?" Izumo asked, accepting the coffee. Moriyama blinked at her, looking slightly lost. Izumo sighed. "What did you need to talk about so badly you dragged me here at nine in the morning?"

"Oh! Well you see, its about Rin." Moriyama leaned back, sipping her coffee.

"What about him?" Izumo forced her face to have no emotion, and stared blankly at the girl across from her. Rin was a friend of theirs, and his crush on Moriyama was blatant.  _Everyone's_ crush on Moriyama was blatant. Izumo admitted that she was pretty, soft white blonde hair, a high lady like voice, grass green eyes- everything a guy like Rin wanted. 

She couldn't stand it. Izumo had known Rin for a long time, and even though she was a huge jerk to him sometimes, he stuck around. And as much as Izumo hated to admit it, she really admired Rin. His is strong, caring, kind, oblivious, had wonderful blue eyes--

"Are you there?" Moriyama asked, her eyes slightly crinkled at the corners. Izumo felt her face flush, and she quickly drank her coffee. It was too sweet. 

"Sorry. What were you saying?" 

"I need you to do something for me." She smiled, and Izumo felt dread fill her. 

"Listen, Moriyama-"

"You can call me Shiemi!"

"Shiemi, I am not asking Rin out for you." Izumo glared at the sweet girl, who's smile turned upwards even more. Moriyama was planning something, and Izumo was not about to be--

"Actually its the opposite. I want you to ask out Rin." She set her coffee down and leaned forward on the table, planting her elbows. Izumo was shocked at how aggressive she was being, as Moriyama was usually passive. 

"Me?" Izumo tried not to choke on her spit as she gulped. "I thought you two were a thing!"

Moriyama shook her head, and reached for Izumo's clenched hand. "Ask him. You'll be surprised at the results." 

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Izumo's voice rose to a high pitch, and Moriyama pulled away. She stood, and patted her skirt down. 

"I have to go." Moriyama then turned on her heel and speed walked to the door. Izumo blinked before darting after her, ignoring the stares she got from the other costumers. 

She ran out of the store, not seeing Moriyama's blonde anywhere, and looked behind her. Izumo cursed and turned, yelping as she hit a familiar person. Warm hands were placed on her shoulder, helping her balance. Izumo looked up slowly, not wanting it to be the person she though it was. 

"Izumo? What are you doing here?" He asked, flushing. His blue eyes darted around, as if he were looking for someone and Izumo felt like she had been tricked. 

"What are you doing here?" Izumo asked, testing her theory. 

"Shiemi wanted to meet me here for some reason, said it was important." He took a step back, realizing that his hands were still on her shoulders. Izumo took a deep breath in, knowing Moriyama was right, and followed her gut. 

"Wouldyouliketogoonadatewithme." She blurted, clenching her eyes shut. It wasn't what she wanted to say, but that was low on the list of things she wanted to. 

Rin took a sharp breath in, and let it out just as quick. "What was that?"

"You heard me the first time." Izumo said, knowing that Rin would have been able to understand her. 

"Did you say 'my name is Izumo and I like to eat--" Izumo glared at him, her face flushing. She yanked him down closer to her, staring into his amused eyes. She leaned close to him, eyes flashing to his lips. 

"Will you go out with me?" It was a mummer, her voice low. Rin swallowed before grinning cheekily.

"On one condition." He said, not letting go of her eyes. Izumo raised a brow, and he leaned in more, lips almost touching hers. "You kiss me." 

She closed the space, ignoring the hoots from the people around them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like Izumo would make the first move and Rin would be like okay fine with me score.   
> i got 100 followers on tumblr and im so happy like aaahhh. going to be posting a rinzumo doodle there soon!


	18. Pacific Rim AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 97 left!! It's been a while since I've watched Pacific Rim so sorry if I get anything wrong.

Izumo flexes her fists, trying to shake out the tightness of her fingers. She had been holding them in the same position for too long but she couldn't help it. She would start training today, and hopefully be drift compatible with one of the new recruits. 

Its been a while since she drifted with anyone. 

Fists still aching, Izumo put her palm against the door. Her eyes stared at the back of her hands, hesitating. Blue splattered over her knuckles spreading in between her fingers and onto her wrist- remnants from her last encounter with a kaiju- and she pushed on the door. 

All eyes were on her as she walked in, and Izumo met every one of them, wanting them to see her red eyes that were gossiped about so often, wanting them to know she wasn't to be messed with. The commander was walked up to her, a grimace on his young face. 

"These are the potential drift partners for you, of course we have to go through the customary--" 

"I know what we are doing here, Commander. I'm not a rookie." Izumo pushed past him and grabbed her staff, waiting for one of the potential partners to step up. They were all scrawny except for one, and he was the one to step forward. He didn't say a word, just leveled the butt of the staff at her and waited. 

Izumo mimicked his actions, and watched him, waiting for him to move. His right foot shifted slightly and Izumo ducked under the staff, twisting and swatting him on the side with hers. He danced away, but was slow and didn't move fast enough to dodge her kicking his feet from under him. Breathing regularly, Izumo held her staff above his throat. After a moment she moved away from him, and turned to face the remaining four. 

One by one they stepped up, but Izumo moved through them like water. There was a small crowd building by the opening in the back of the room, and Izumo picked up her staff of the mat. She turned to face the Commander, eyes flickering to the man next to him momentarily. Izumo could feel the rage swell inside of her, brought out by the desperation for a drift compatible person. "Do you have anyone else, Sir?" 

"No, but we can-" The man next to the Commander stepped forward, placing his hand on the Commander's shoulder. 

"Let me give it a go-" 

"Rin I can't let you-" 

"Yukio let me do this-" 

They were raising their voices, and Izumo clapped her hands, trying to get their attention. It succeeded and they both turned to look at her. "Commander since all of the others fell, I don't see the harm in fighting him." 

"Ha, stupid, she wants to fight me." Izumo was surprised that she understood him, having not heard Japanese since she her sister was around. The Commander glared at him, but didn't speak. 

"If you would grab a staff we would be fighting already." She responded back in Japanese, cringing internally at how rusty she was. Rin blinked at her, before a huge grin stretched his cheeks and crinkled his eyes. He reached for a discarded staff, and Izumo padded to the other side of the mat, glaring at all of the people who had now gathered at the door. She turned, and Rin have her a bow, the grin still on his face. Izumo bowed back, hoping that this man was different than the others. 

She moved into her position, waiting for him to attack. He seemed to know her strategy though, and she quickly struck, whipping the staff out. He blocked her hit and tried to hit her, but she deflected it with the end of her staff. They moved like dancers, and Izumo felt excitement build in her chest. She knew that he was the one. 

They locked staffs, and he stepped closer a bead of sweat visible to her as it made its way down his neck and into his shirt. Izumo pressed harder into his push, but he didn't budge. Izumo swallowed thickly as his tongue licked his lips, and he raised an eyebrow before suddenly moving down. The removal of his pressure on her staff threw her off balance, and she cursed herself as she tried to regain her footing. Rin didn't allow that though, and Izumo went sprawling to the ground as he spun her legs out from under hers with his staff. She opened her eyes, feeling the rough fall already, to see the butt of his staff in her face. He moved it away and replaced it with his hand, offering to help her up. She accepted the hand, and wiped the sweat off of her face with her shirt, panting slightly. 

Izumo looked up at Rin, meeting his blue eyes that matched her knuckles, and offered him the smallest of smiles. 

"Get a room you two!!" A man called from within the large crowd that had now gathered. Izumo flushed, and tried to find who said it but there was a hand on her shoulder. She looked at the Commander, confused by his serious face. 

"My quarters- now." He said, giving her and Rin a sharp look before walking to the crowd. It parted for him like the red sea. 

* * *

 

How they had convinced Yukio to let them drift, Izumo will never know. 

Blue Demon was their Jaeger's name, and they quickly rose up in the ranks. Blue Demon had two main weapons at first, the sword (Rin was an excellent swordsman) and the twin missiles that could rip apart a Kaiju  in seconds. They had three Kaiju kills before this moment, and Izumo could feel his disapproval at her negativity. She didn't need to speak as they swung at the class six Kaiju- code name Satan- as Rin could already tell what she was thinking. There was a piercing shock that ran up their legs and Izumo screamed as it burned her's. 

"Warning- Jaeger oxygen supply compromised. Please eject. 70% oxygen remaining." The robotic voice chimed in her ears, and she could feel the desperation coming off Rin. This was the final stand and they were losing at the bottom of the ocean. 

Izumo looked over at Rin,who was already looking at her, tears filling her eyes. 

"50% oxygen remaining. Please eject." Rin shouted at her but she couldn't hear him as she fumbled with the controls on her side. Satan was already coming back, and she knew what she had to do. One of them had to live and he has family waiting for him. 

"Izumo don't you dare!" He screamed, trying to tug out of the body suit he was in- trying to stop her plans. The emergency pod closed around him though, and the last thing Izumo felt before he was cut off from her was terror. She held back a sob as the pod flew off, her arms and chest burning as all control went to her. 

They still had one missile left, and Izumo forced it to go into Blue Demon's hand. Satan was coming closer, and Izumo broke into a run, tackling it to the gigantic crater behind it. The crater is where all of the Kaiju were coming from, but if they could stop it from working, they would have no more Kaiju attacking. Claws dug their way into the Jaeger's side, feeling like they were digging into hers, but Izumo kept pushing Satan back into the crater. 

She only had one shot to do this right. 

The missile fit easily into Satan's mouth after she detonated it, but Blue Demon lost it's hand and Izumo screamed as her own hand filled with pain. There was a dull ringing in her ears, the robotic voice alerting her that oxygen levels were at 2% and she guessed that she had ten seconds before the missile exploded. Kaiju blood filled her mouth as the water started pouring in, and Izumo pounded on the emergency pod button. 

She felt it closing around her and she heard her sisters screams before the Kaiju Illuminati ripped off her side of the Jaeger as Izumo's vision blacked out.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliff hanger there, but if you've seen the movie you know what happens next. >:)   
> I start school in a day but I also get my paycheck that day (then I can buy my Chromebook and write more!!) so its a win-sorta win.


	19. not an AU again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the horror that was chapter 60 I need happy fluff okay. Might have some spoilers for the chapter, so read to your own cost.

Thankfully the ears and the whiteness of her hair went away. Izumo wasn't sure if she could handle that big of a change. The sharp black nails were difficult to grow accustom too, and she would need both hands to count how many times shes bitten her tongue with her new sharp teeth. Of course her physical appearance wasn't the only thing that had changed. 

She found herself being... nicer... to everyone. Maybe it was the near death experience that caused Izumo to feel this way. It was a surprise to her that everyone came to save her, that they tried so hard to save her. Izumo found it beyond difficult to believe, but she couldn't say that she wasn't thankful. 

The door opened and Paku stepped in, holding Izumo's still steaming cup of hot chocolate in her hands. "Here's your coco, and you also have a guest." Izumo raised an eyebrow, taking the cup from Paku's hands. She set it down on the stand that was next to her bed, and pushed herself straighter up on her bed. Paku put a hand on her shoulder, and Izumo rolled her eyes. She had been back for almost a week now, but Paku was still treating her like a child. 

"Who decided to visit?" Izumo asked, wanting to know who was willing to visit her. Paku ignored Izumo's question, and darted out of the room, muttering something about class work under her breath. 

Not long after Paku had left, the door opened, and Rin pushed his way inside. He grinned at her and held up the books in his hands. "I brought mangas for you!" He said, moving to sit on the end of the bed. He could have sat in her wheelchair if he really wanted, Izumo despised how she hadn't fully recovered yet. 

"I don't read manga..." Izumo glared at him, keeping her eyes on his although she was tempted to look at what he had brought her. Rin raised an eyebrow but didn't comment, setting the stack of three book the the side. He shifted so he was sitting cross legged and faced her, elbows leaning onto his knees. 

"How are you fairing?" He asked. Izumo shrugged, eyes traveling around the room. 

"Same as yesterday," She muttered, shouldering her way into a more comfortable position. "I broke a pair of nail clippers this morning." 

"Really?" He laughed, shaking his head softly. She stuck out her bottom lip, narrowing her eyes at him for laughing. 

"It's not funny! This is the second time!" She retaliated, a slight blush coming onto her face as Rin hunched over with laughter, his shoulders shaking violently. 

"I think- I-" He was laughing too hard to finish his sentence, wheezing out the words. Izumo watched him struggle to catch his breath. 

"You think?" She asked when his laughter slowed. He fumbled for something in his pocket, pulling out two bottles of bright nail polish. He held them up in his palm, showing her the colors. One was a sky blue, and the other was a pastel purple. 

"I think I got a way to make them a little less noticeable-" He froze, glancing down at her hands that were folded in her lap. Rin's face paled, and the red was very visible as it dusted across his cheeks. "Unless you- well um- unless you like the black. It's not that bad but I guess I thought that maybe you would-"

Izumo held up a hand, forcing herself to smile. She was sure it looked wrong, but continued to make the face none the less. "That's very kind of you," She took a deep breath, trying to figure out what to say. "but I've never painted my nails before..." 

It was true, if she ever did have her nails painted it was Paku who would do it. Izumo was terrible at getting the polish onto her actual nail and not all over the place. Rin blinked at her, then grinned. 

"Great! I have an idea of what to do it you wouldn't mind- just give me your hands!" Izumo let her hands relax in his when he reached, trying to keep the blush down. She could feel it rise up her neck like she was slowly submerging herself into a hot bath. 

"Whats your idea?" She asked, looking at the colors he had. They went nicely together, but she wasn't sure what he was planning. How did he even know anything about painting nails? She knew that he never grew up with sisters, so he couldn't have learned there. Rin seemed to be thinking what she was thinking, as he clammed up again, looking at her with wide blue eyes. 

"Not that I looked it up or anything- I just saw it on a magazine at the store where I bought these- but what you do is paint all but one nail the same color. I was thinking nine purple and the one blue?" He looked down at her black nails, and Izumo could feel his fingers shaking slightly as they straightened her slims fingers. 

"Okay. Do what you want." She muttered, staring at their joined hands. 

If she thought too hard on it, or even pictured the mask, the pain would come back. She could feel her chest collapsing on itself, blood filled her mouth and collected in her eyes, the pressure filling her, a voice chanting in her mind. But she tried to push the thoughts out of her head, breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth. If Rin had noticed her panic he didn't comment on it, instead he just kept painting her nails. 

"Have you cut yourself yet?" He asked. Izumo blinked and nodded. 

"I'm not used to my nails being this sharp. Do you cut yourself sometimes?" She closed her eyes, focusing on how he cradled her hand in his. 

Rin snorted, and moved onto the next nail. "Not anymore I don't, they really get as sharp as yours when I'm pissed at someone."

"So mine might get sharper if I'm angry?" 

"I think the reason why they are so sharp is because you're just an angry person." He muttered under his breath. Izumo reached out with her free hand and smacked his shoulder. Rin laughed, flashing his eyes to her before returning to her nails. "See? Always angry."

"Shut up!" Izumo hissed, cheeks flushing as he teased her. He had a dumb grin on his face and Izumo found herself relaxing.

It was almost impossible for her not to be relaxed when she was with Rin. The Fox Demon had activated something in her, and she found herself...at peace. It was a sense of security for her,  like a safety blanket or something akin. She wondered if it was a side effect, but would never ask Rin about it. She hadn't become that desperate, even with the new experiences she was facing. Her eyesight and hearing had been increased, and of course her teeth and nails had been sharpened. 

The warmth from Rin's hand disappeared and he sat up, grinning. "Done!" He exclaimed. Izumo lifted her hands, surprised at how well he was able to paint nails. Her pointer finger on her left hand was the the one that was blue, and Izumo did like the effect it had. 

"Thank you." She said meeting his eyes. 

Rin stood, rubbing his head. "It's no problem. I thought it might be a fun thing to do. By the way, wake up early tomorrow."

"Why?" Izumo cocked her head to the side, looking up at him. He grinned and put a hand on her wheelchair. 

"Because I'm going to steal you away for a day." The look he gave her sent tingles down her spine, and Izumo broke their eyecontact. 

"Paku says that I can't leave without her being there. She doesn't trust anyone anymore." It was true, everyone who came to visit Izumo (which were few) were watched carefully by Paku. Rin was the only one to see her without Paku's supervision. 

"Well Paku doesn't need to know." 

"How are you going to get me out of the house? Break through the window and carrie me in my wheelchair out?" 

"Maybe. Just be awake around six. "

He waved before Izumo could say anything  and quickly walked out the door. Izumo sighed as it shut, and leaned back into the pillows again. Might as well take a nap while her nails dry-

"And by the way-" Rin's head popped out from around the corner, his voice in a stage whisper. "Wear something cute."

Izumo flushed, not able to say anything before he was gone again. 

"It this a date?" She put a hand to her face, feeling the heat. 

She did have a dress she could wear that would match the nails...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just need Izumo to be alright.  
> I also need to not have anymore Latin tests. I've only been in school for five days now and I've tested for four of those. (I'm in Latin I)


	20. my biggest failure AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if this happens i will i hate everything.

Regret, loss, failure, these were the only things he could feel now a days. It's been a week since everything happened, but the feelings were still fresh in everyone. 

The way her body was curled had been etched into his mind, his shaking fingers on her too warm cheeks painted his sorrow in her blood. Her eyes were still open, staring blankly at the wall. Rin couldn't breath. His throat closed at pain he hadn't felt since his father passed rocked his body into sobs. She had asked for help, he had heard her cry it out. 

He failed her. 

He knew he was too caught up in the moment, he though that maybe if he could kill the people who were hurting her that she would get better, that that's what she meant by her plea for help. He would never forgive himself for her death. 

Fingertips brushing lightly over her eyes, he closed the eyes he had known for what seemed like forever. He shifted her so he could pick her up, the tails weighing her down. The fox demon was still inside of her, stuck in a dead host. Maybe it had died too, it would be fitting. 

They cried when they saw her body, gut wrenching sobs filling the room they were in. Rin kept moving forward though, walking through the grief. She needed a proper burial, and he was determined to give her that one thing. 

Walking back through the halls was surprisingly easy. He saw no one until the familiar pink hair turned the corner. Shima's eyes widened as he stared at Rin, then going down to Izumo's limp body. He blinked, dropping the staff he had been raising. Rin glared, wanting to burn him with the flames, but he couldn't. Shima could live with the guilt of causing her death, even though he probably felt nothing. He had been the one to bring her to this place.

And Rin had been the person who couldn't get her out. 

* * *

 

"Rin," A hand went to his shoulder but Rin didn't move. He could already tell it was Yukio. "you need to acknowledge that it wasn't your fault."

"Yeah." Rin said, not shifting from his spot. Her headstone was small, but it was under an old tree that stretched to the heavens. Next to him, Yukio sighed. 

"You couldn't have done anything to stop it, the demon was too powerful for her body to hold. She would have died eventually."

"Yeah." 

"Rin if you say yeah one more time I will dump holy water on you." Yukio pulled his head so he was no longer looking at the grave, and forced Rin to meet his eyes. 

"Why are you even here?" Rin asked, seeing the pain in his younger brother's eyes but not wanting to see it. 

"Because if you don't start taking care of yourself you will die." Rin shrugged. 

"A life for a life."

"You. Did. Not.Kill.Her." Yukio said, shaking Rin with every word. Rin swallowed thickly, glancing back at the grave. 

"Yukio," He said, his voice cracking. "I can't stop thinking about her crying. She wanted help, Yukio-" Tears started to slip down his cheeks, and he leaned into Yukio's grip. "she wanted to live. I failed her-"

Yukio pulled Rin closer, eyes watering. "Let it go, Rin. Just let it go."

"I can't!" Rin cried, fingers clenching onto Yukio's jacket. "How am I supposed to defeat Satan when I can't even save one of my closest friends? How can I do anything?" 

"I don't know, Rin, but you will figure it out. You always have." 

Yukio held Rin tighter, trying to keep him together, trying to keep him Rin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really know where to end this, but I figured that that worked.   
> For those who read TAM, I'm sooo sorry for being a slow updater. I want it to be an amazing story for you guys, and what ever I write for it now just feels fake and out of the ass. I have not dropped the story!!


	21. middle school AU

6th Grade. 

 

Izumo hated her new family, hated her new room, hated her new dog, hated her new school- hated everything! 

Her backpack was on the ground behind her legs, tucked neatly under her chair. The principle of her new school- a peculiar man with a too big nose and small round body- was smiling at her. His name was forgotten to her, and after listening to him speak about how great his school was- she decided on Mr. Pigface. His small beard, just barely stubble, looked like a pigs. Izumo folded her hands in her lap, staring at the pink polish her new step sister insisted she wear. 

"Would you like a teacher to walk you to your first class?" Mr.Pigface asked, leaning forward. Izumo shook her head, lips sealed tight. She didn't want to catch this man's bad breath in case it was contagious. Cooties were contagious, and you could die from those. "Well? Would you?" 

"No, Sir." Her voice was barley higher than a whisper. She knew if she didn't speak back to him he wouldn't let her leave. 

Mr.Pigface snorted, coughing slightly afterwards. "Please call me Dr. Gedōin. I will be seeing you later, correct?" 

"Correct." Izumo stood, not wanting to be in the room any longer. Before the man could speak to her again she was out the door, quickly closing it behind her. 

Her backpack was small and purple, big enough to fit her notebooks and pencils. She would have to stop by her locker to grab her books between classes. Izumo slowed, hands fixed in tight fists to the backpack straps. Her sneakers stopped echoing in the empty halls, and she took a deep breath. First period- math, third floor, room 319. Izumo looked to the door nearest to her, '289' was printed clearly next to the red door. 

"Excuse me? Are you lost?" A boy said. Izumo looked behind her, from where the boys voice was coming from. She gave him a once over, wary of the cooties her step sister had told her about. He had jeans on and a green polo on. His brown hair was slightly ruffled, and he had large square glasses. 

"I have to go to room 319." Izumo said after she decided he was okay to talk too. He seemed older than her, but than again almost everyone at this school was older than her. Having been home schooled from up until now, Izumo was a few grades ahead academically. 

Socially, not so much. 

The boy perked up at that, a smile on his face. "Really? My brother is in that class right now. His name is Rin, you will probably sit by him... You can call me Yukio by the way, I'm in sixth grade." 

Izumo nodded. Yukio turned, hand motioning for her to follow him. She did so,  finding it strange how calm he was. And that he even talked to her. He had a good name, she thought, and sounded way older than he should have. She wondered if his brother... if his brother was the same way. Izumo forced her eyebrows to relax. She was frustrated that she already forgotten Yukio's brother's name, but she did not want to have the small crinkle between her eyebrows. She got the small oval eyebrows from her mother, same with her startling red eyes. 

Yukio stopped at a stairway, pointing up at the stairs. "If you turn to the right you should be there shortly. If you need any help you can walk to the office- " Izumo cringed. "-Or you can stop an older kid. They should help you."

"Thank you." Izumo muttered, tightening the straps of her backpack. 

Getting thrown out of class with Yukio's brother, whose name she now remembered, was probably the most angry she has ever been.  _He_ was the one who started it. A tall blonde teacher had her hands wrapped around both Rin and Izumo's upper arms, fingers digging tightly in as they dragged the two kids to the office. Izumo wiped the green paint off her cheek, smearing it on her new dress. On the other side of the teacher was Rin, who unlike his brother, was a complete jerk face. Rin had been the one to ruin her painting, rubbing bright blue paint over the red of her sunset. 

That is what started the fight. After witnessing her sunsets demolition, Izumo glared at the boy, red eyes unrelenting. She took her red covered paint brush and with a quick flick of he wrist splattered it all over his ocean... and his t-shirt. This seemed to angry Rin, who then picked up a glob of green paint and flung it to her face. Other kids then joined in, and soon the whole room was covered in paint. That was when the teacher walked in, having gone to the bathroom, and when Izumo realized how much trouble she was in. 

The phone call home only made her angrier, and she swore to herself that she would never forgive Rin Okumura. 

* * *

 

7th Grade

 

Izumo was used to her family by now, and the school. She was known for the silent glares and off handed threats for the second half of sixth grade- after she decided she wasn't going to be weak anymore. Izumo knew that since she wasn't supposed to be in this grade she was expected to be smarter than all of the other kids. She did just that. 

The Okumura's- Yukio and Rin- didn't play a major part in this year, they were in different classes. She avoided them as much as she could, not wanting to keep up the reputation of the fight she had her first day of school. She knew she was better than that.

Flipping open her phone, Izumo lazily checked her email. It was lunch period, and no one was in the library. Good for her, as she finally got peace and quiet. An email caught her eye, and her breathing stopped. 

_Inari Hospital's recieved 11:02 am._

Her fingers were shaking as she opened it, hoping it wasn't what she thought it was. 

_This is an email sent on behave of the Kamiki family, sent in response to the will of Tamamo Kamiki._

Izumo's chest tightened but she forced herself to keep reading. 

_'Dearest daughters, I hope you find happiness in life. Remember, you will always have each other. Mommy loves you, xoxoxo._

Her phone dropped to the desk, and she let out a loud cry. Body crumpling, Izumo folded in on herself, letting herself sob. Her mother was admitted to the hospital last year, and Izumo and Tsukumo were put for adoption. They were not adopted by the same family. Izumo cried even harder, clutching the fabric of her dress to her chest, head on the desk now. 

"A- are you okay?" Izumo jerked up at the sound of a voice she hadn't hear for over a year. Rin stood awkwardly, a cook book in his white fingered clutch. Izumo stood, glaring at him through her tears. 

"What's it to you?" She asked, ignoring the way her voice cracked. He blanched, not sure how to respond to that. 

"I just heard someone crying, thought I would try to help..." He let his sentence drift off as hot fat tears kept falling down her face. "What happened?"

Izumo didn't have the words to argue with him, so she just grabbed her phone and shoved it at him. He fumbled with it for a moment, before he was able to read it. His face went to one of pity instantaneously, and Izumo hated him. 

"Did you know her well?" He asked, shocking Izumo. Usually when a person lost someone close people said sorry for your loss, not if they knew them well. 

"She is- " Izumo caught herself, closing her eyes. "-was my mom."

Rin shuffled nervously, hugging the book to his chest. "My dad died a few years ago." He muttered, looking down at his shoes. Izumo sniffled, looking at him with watery eyes. Her phone, which had been placed on the table, was now blinking and vibrating violently. She ignored it. 

"Really?" Izumo let herself fall back into the chair a bit more. 

"Yeah. If you do something it helps."

"How? What could help with this?" Izumo glared at him, irritated with him once again. She wiped at the tears still coming down her cheeks. 

"I got into cooking, is there anything you like to do?" He was getting angry with her as well. Izumo shook her head, not willing to admit any of her pastimes. 

"Kamiki Izumo to the office please, Kamiki Izumo to the office." A male voice over the intercom said, the noise echoing in the library. Izumo stood, forcing her tears to stop. She walked close to Rin, her glare intensifying. 

"If you tell anyone that I was crying I'll beat you into a pulp, I swear Okumura." A slim shaking finger pushed her words into his chest, and Rin glared at her. She brushed past him, holding her head high as she walked into the hallway. 

"You wouldn't even be able to beat me, Kamiki!!! I would beat you any day!!" Izumo looked back to see Rin waving the cook book wildly in her direction. 

She stuck her nose up and kept walking. 

* * *

 

8th Grade

 

Izumo punched the second kid, his nose cracking under her knuckles. His friend yanked her back by her hair, drawing out a cry of pain from her. She really should have worn it up today. 

"You bitch!!" The second kid cried, clutching his nose. There was blood dripping down his chin, dotting his shirt as it ran off. Izumo grinned, not at all sorry for breaking his nose. 

"I'll hold her still, man, do it quick." Her head was twisted back as the taller boy pulled back and lifted her slightly. Izumo hissed as the second kid straightened, glaring at her. 

He approached like a cat stalking his prey, if a cat had snot, blood, and tears smeared on its face. Izumo watched him with narrowed eyes, trying to not tense her body. It was obvious she was going to be hit, she wasn't stupid. She just didn't expect the kid to punch as hard as he did. Izumo coughed as he punched her again, hands flying wildly to his bloody fist. The blood made her grip slightly loose, but it still was strong enough for her to hold him still while she kicked out. 

Her foot went between his legs with less force than she wanted it to, but the effect was almost the same. The one that held her pulled her back roughly, trying to get her away from his friend but Izumo spun herself around, punching him in the mouth. He let go of her hair and she quickly stumbled back, hand going to her throbbing head. 

She spat out blood from a punch the first kid got in earlier, and rose her fists. She watched as the boys forced themselves up. They just kept getting back up. The fight would have been over five minutes ago had they just stayed down, but it was now one of endurance and who could beat who. Izumo wasn't sure of how she got in the fight in the first place- it might have been something to do with the fact that the boys were making fun of her eyebrows but she couldn't be sure. 

"Can you guys give up already?" Izumo asked. She would keep going until she dropped. Her school uniform was wrinkled and torn, something that was going to get her yelled at later. The uniforms were required to be worn to school since the end of last year, and you only got two free. This was her second. 

The one who's nose Izumo broke shot a look behind her with wide eyes. Izumo spun slightly too late, unable to avoid the arm that went around her neck. 

The arm tightened, cutting of her air supply. It was muscular, and Izumo kicked out behind her. The two boys stood, eyebrows creasing. Izumo sputtered, feeling the blood rush to her face. 

"Umm, Mr. Juneki, that's not-"

Her shoulder vibrated with a chuckle. "Please, I'm just a grade above you two. I'm saving your reputation here, be thankful. It's a disgrace a girl of her size could beat you two."

Izumo weakly clawed at his arm, fingernails leaving thin tracks of blood. His arm tightened even more and she fought to breath. Juneki was a tenth grader, she stood no chance against him. Her vision started to get even darker, and her hands just barely clutched the now bloody arm. 

"Oh shit-" There was a loud noise, and two pairs of footsteps ran past her and Juneki. Izumo opened her eyes, seeing another form from the corner of her eye. 

"Hey!! Let her go!!" The voice was deeper than the last time she had heard it, but it was unmistakable. Izumo was dropped, chest heaving with the chance to regain air again. 

There was grunts above her, and someone stepped on her wrist that lay dead next to her. Izumo kept her eyes closed, trying to breath more than she was able too. A swear word that she didn't understand was said, and someone sprinted past her. 

"Izumo? Izumo! Can you hear me?" Izumo realized how much she hated his voice once again, even though it was deeper now. He shook her, forcing her to open her eyes and acknowledge him. 

His face was already swelling on the left side, where Juneki had punched him. Izumo was sure she didn't look any better than he. Rin's shoulders had filled out some, his face slim and less full of baby fat. His blue eyes were filled with concern, causing Izumo to glare at him. 

"I was beating them before..." She slurred, realizing how tired she was. Rin raised his eyebrows, looking around them. 

"I should take you to the nurse, I think you might have hit your head." He lifted her easily, and began walking. 

"If you take me to the nurse I'll kick your ass, Okumura." Izumo let her head fall against his chest. 

"You have to wait until you're better then. Not that it would help you any." He snorted, walking slightly faster. Izumo shook her head, hitting his cheek with a closed fist.  It wasn't hard enough to hurt him, but she still felt successful. 

"I hate you, you know that?" She mummered, opening her eyes to glare at him. He looked down at her, raising an eyebrow. 

"That sucks for you. At least I'm not a small eyebrowed loser like you." 

"Go fuck yourself."

"Only in your dreams."

Izumo groaned loudly, now wanting to go the nurses office. 

Rin laughed. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always end up aging all the characters- so writing them younger was a bit difficult. Super fun though!!


	22. vampire bf part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song I have in mind for the music is Winter (Warpaint remix) by Daughter.

She was being moved, her head falling against something hard as she was jostled. Her eyes didn't seem to want to work, no matter how hard she tried to squint through the temporary blindness. The music was still playing, the beat making her chest hurt. Izumo tried moving her fingers, only slightly comprehending what was happening.  Where was Rin?

Her head turned, eyes seeing only shapes of two men, both moving at incredible speeds. As the lights strobes to the music's heart beat, Izumo found herself drawn into a memory. 

* * *

She was dying. 

Her small form was thrown across the road, her bodyguard's only slightly bigger one three feet away. Dress covered in blood, Izumo blinked as she stared at the sky. It was a cloudy day, the air heavy with moisture.  No wind blew across the accident, Izumo's ragged breathing the only sound to her ears. She tried moving her numb fingers, trying to build her movements up so she could check on her family. 

Something brushed her hair, putting a clammy hand on her cheek. Izumo realized she had let her eyes close, and forced them open. Her bodyguard was talking to her, but she didn't understand. He looked around, hair flattened to his head with blood. Reaching up, Izumo let her hand rest on his forearm. 

"Are they alive?" Izumo asked, eyes closing again. Her bodyguard patted her cheek, not wanting her to close her eyes. 

"It doesn't look like it," He wavered, tilting forward unto her until he pulled back. "we might be the only ones..." 

His head nodded, and after a moment he fell on top of Izumo, knocking the breath out of her. 

Sirens rang through out the hills they were in, coming closer with every passing moment. Izumo let her eyes close, the ringing lulling her to sleep. 

* * *

 

Izumo rolled to her side, arms sore. Her back burned as she stood. The one of the two figures threw the other across the room, but the one who was thrown never hit the wall. Instead they twisted, doing a flip until they got their feet. Izumo tried to remember what happened- a Ciprone had lead an attack on a party Izumo had been invited too, killing most of the party goers who hadn't left already. Rin had been dying. She attempted to turn him, but was attacked before she could figure out if she had succeeded. Now she was watching two figures fight, one the Ciprone, and one Rin. 

The music throbbed in her head, changing to a strange song. Izumo tried figuring out who was who as the two fought, not wanting to hurt Rin in the process of her attack. Being part of the royal family wasn't just a title- the royal family's 'powers' were stronger than the normal vampire's, more focused. It was said that long ago the Kamiki family had been slaughtered by the nine tails fox demon, and to repay the debt the demon king granted the last survivor, Kamiki Mayumo, control of the fox's minions and heightened her abilities. The nine tails fox was then locked up, and remains locked to this day. Many vampires at the time were violent and greedy, killing thousands of humans and vampires alike. Mayumo, connecting the dots between the Ciprone and the vampires, started gathering the vampires together. Many banded under her, agreeing with her vision or fearing her sudden power. There were still those who opposed her, and to this day there are a few who would like to see the royal family instinct. Izumo was the last Kamiki, her family killed in an assassination attempt.  It was that day when Izumo 'bonded' with Rin, and that day when she realized how real everything was. 

As the strobes flashed to the music, Izumo focused her powers, drawing them up as she had been taught. Picturing the twin wolfs she was so comfortable with, Izumo launched her self forward. The Ciprone turned to her, the mask torn from Rin, and howled. He moved to grab her again, but was tackled by a white wolf. Izumo commanded the other to attack the Ciprone, and turned to look for Rin. 

 _"Rin? Rin, where are you?"_ She called out, jogging to the doorway. Adrenaline was covering the pain of her injuries, but Izumo doubted that would last for long. She needed to find Rin and leave. 

 _"Izumo?"_ His voice was panicked, and Izumo tried to spot him in the room. The strobes had slowed, making the flash of lights not enough to find him. The Ciprone was screaming now, and Izumo focused harder on keeping her wolves on him. 

 _"Where are you?!"_ Izumo shouted in her head. 

 _"I followed you upstairs,where did you go?"_ Izumo started booking up the stairs, forgetting to concentrate on the wolves. 

It had been a trap. She slipped on blood and her shins hit the hard edges of the stairs. Izumo yelped, scrambling to her feet. One wolf went out, the other still fighting. Her heart pounded, and she finally reached the first basement. The lights had been shut off, and Izumo fought to no think about the bodies she was stepping on. 

 _"Izumo!"_ Rin was terrified, making her heart go even faster. 

 _"I'm still in the basement, almost to the first floor."_ She tripped, falling roughly onto her hands. Izumo took a deep, shuttering breath as the last wolf went out. The Ciprone was coming fast, she could hear his harsh breathing. Izumo forced herself onto her feet, body aching. She raised her fists, trying to focus on her strength. She only had one shot left in her, and if it didn't work then she was gone for. 

A snarl to her right directed her where to punch, and she did, the sound of fist meeting hard flesh echoing over the music. The Ciprone howled as he was thrown backwards, into the wall. Izumo tried keeping her knees under her, wanting to make sure that she was prepared to fight again if he got up from that attack. 

The world tilted dangerously, and Izumo stumbled, trying to regain control of her body. She hit the ground, injuries and over use of her powers finally catching up to her. Coughing slightly, Izumo let her eyes close. The Ciprone hadn't gotten up yet, and she was doubtful that it would ever get back up. 

 _"I think I got him down, in the second basement, I-"_ Izumo screamed as a shock went through her. Fangs dug into her arm, sucking the soul she had. Izumo hit the head of her attacker hard, but it had no effect on him. Her breath came out in quick pants as she felt her soul being taken apart. She couldn't escape. 

The teeth were wrenched away painfully, and Izumo was paralyzed as the feeling of her soul being taken resided. There was a sharp crunching noise- the sound of a head being crushed- and Izumo felt someone land roughly next to her. She couldn't move, her eyes open and staring blankly at the darkness above her. Who she was assuming was Rin gathered her in his arms, and quickly darted out of the basement and into the back room where there had been hardly any death. 

Light was an unwelcomed sight to her eyes, and she shut them. Rin placed her on something hard, a table maybe, and his hands went to her face. 

"Izumo?" He asked, brushing her blood crusted bangs out of her eyes. Izumo opened her eyes, catching the look of horror on Rin's face before he masked it. 

"Is he dead?" Izumo took a deep breath, trying to ignore the slight burning in her chest. Rin nodded his head, his eyes widening at something by her feet. 

Izumo lifted herself onto her elbows, despite the pain flashing over her. A tall pale woman, who had fox ears and strange colored eyes was looking down at her, a stark white ceremonial dress cut by a dark strip of fabric. She grinned at Izumo, fingers tapping on the table. "Looks like you are in need, descendant," Her voice was sultry, power clear in her voice. It shook Izumo down to her core, and she knew who she was talking to. Mayumo arched an eyebrow, lips quirking. "so you aren't completely in the dark about your lineage then, I'm surprised."

Rin caught Izmuo as her arms went weak, pain ripping through her and out her lungs in a partial scream. Mayumo tsked, slowly walking to Izumo's side. Izumo's breaths were short, pain coming in waves. It was no wonder Ciprones go insane, the pain was too much to deal with. Rin's hands were shaking, and he looked helplessly up at Mayumo. 

"Can you help her?" He asked, voice thick. Izumo forced her eyes open at Mayumo's chuckle, glaring up at her ancestor. 

"I can, but what will you give me in return? Demon's do not give favors readily. I expect a fair trade in saving my descendant from becoming more of a beast." Voice like velvet, Mayumo was difficult to not follow. It wasn't hard to see how she gained the following she did.

"What would you want?" Rin asked, anger laced in his words. The pause after his words was long, and Izumo fought to not gasp in pain.

"Hmmm," She placed a had on Izumo's bloody chest. Izumo could feel the power pulsing in Mayumo's slender fingers, hiding behind a layer of skin. "It would please me to see my family name be honored even more, to see this one stay alive through out what is to come."

"So you want me to do my job?"

"You are not powerful enough to do your job currently, child."

"And to be powerful enough?"

The fingers pressed harder on her chest, and Mayumo leaned forward. "You will have to make a deal."

Izumo forced her hand to reach towards Rin, grasping his arm as tight as she could. Her words would not come to her so she tried to convey them to him through her touch. Rin took her hand as one of support, and put his own over hers, grasping her hand back.

"Deal."

His words were the last she heard before he screamed, and the finger tips on her chest became fire. Blankness consumed her, leaving her with no other choice but to fade.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think this is the longest one I've wrote so far? Like woah!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I love vampires, and putting my own twist on them was certainly fun!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Atlas March](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122488) by [plutonie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutonie/pseuds/plutonie)




End file.
